


Be My Home

by Talk_Krieger_To_Me



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_Krieger_To_Me/pseuds/Talk_Krieger_To_Me
Summary: Christen is at the peak of her life recently becoming a college graduate, she has scored the job of her dreams with her best friend Julie Ertz. Will her first year teaching go to plan or will everything be turned upside down?





	1. Chapter 1

Today marks the day Christen Press has been working toward for the past four years of her life, her first day of being a teacher of her very own kindergarten class. Christen had just recently graduated from Stanford University with her degree in elementary education and was ready to be the teacher she had always dreamt of being. She often looks back on when she was little playing teacher every day using anything or anyone she could to be her students. She would force her sisters, her friends, and would sometimes even have her dolls and stuffed animals pretend to be her students. Pretending to teach them how to read or write and then testing them on what she had taught later in the day. She always remembers most of the girls in her classes wanting to be princesses, moms, nurses, actresses but not Christen she had always wanted to be a teacher. 

Growing up her older sister Tyler and her younger sister Channing had always teased her saying she would be the perfect teacher because she was always so good at bossing people around and making everyone do what she wanted, but her parents had always said that her kind and loving spirit would be perfect for leading and teaching the young minds of the future generations. 

Today was the first day of the school year and she was more than ready to start her teaching career but she was also more nervous than she can ever remember being. As she walked into Falcon Ridge Elementary she was sure she would be more nervous than any of her new kindergarten students would be. She took a shaky breath and gave herself her famous pep talk she had always given herself when she felt as she felt right now “ I can do this, this is what I worked so hard for, it’s time to show everyone what I can do.” She got her nerves under control and continued to walk the path to the kindergarten/1st grade hallway and into her classroom.

She had previously spent two weeks making her new classroom perfect for what she hoped would be a successful school year. Decorating the room to make sure her students would feel safe and happy while promoting a comfortable and efficient learning environment. As she walked in to put her things down on her desk, she took a moment to stand at the front of the classroom looking at the sixteen little desks and chairs that sat before her excited to think that in just a few moments those seats would be filled with her new students. As she was daydreaming about all the fun and learning that would happen in this classroom this year a knock on the door startled her out of her daydream. 

“Come in” Christen answered as she walked over and hung her jacket on the back of her chair and put her purse below her desk. 

“Are you ready to meet your new kiddos?” asked Julie Ertz who was one of the 1st grade teachers at Falcon Ridge. Julie also happened to be Christens childhood best friend. The two women had been best friends since the day they started school. Meeting in kindergarten when they both decided that the orange crayons were their least favorite during art class on the first day. After years of friendship they had shared everything with each other and there was nobody who knew christen the way Julie did and vise versa. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” stated Christen smiling her nervous smile that Julie knew so well. Stepping forward Julie put her hand on Christens shoulder and said, “Don’t worry Chris, you are going to be an amazing teacher and if you need anything I’ll be right next door. We are going to have an amazing year with these kids. We are in this together.”

Christen smiles “Thanks JJ you are amazing and the best friend any girl could ask for.” Christen takes a breath trying to push away the nerves as she says, “lets go meet our kids.” 

“we’ve got this C&J together forever” Julie says while laughing as she nudges Christen to lighten the mood. Christen giggles when she hears their friendship tagline they had come up with as children. 

“you always know what to say JJ” christen says as she walks to the door.

“I know its what best friends do” JJ says following christen as she smilies giving christen a wink when christen turns around to smile at her. Christen then bumps Julie’s shoulder and shakes her head walking out into the hallway.

As they step out into the hallway they hook their arms together and arm in arm they both take a deep breath and make their way to the back playground to meet their new students. 

As they step out through the back doors onto the playground the sun shined down on the black top illuminating the Playground equipment and all of the children. Some were running around excited for the start of school and others that are holding onto their parents for dear life wordlessly begging to go anywhere but school.

Christen and Julie join the other teachers starting conversation waiting for the start of school signaled buy the morning bell. As the two women walked over the other teachers smile at the newbies and giggle at the obvious nerves that the first day brings.

As they stand talking about the kick off of school waiting for the day to start christen feels a rough touch on her shoulder and she turns around to see what it is.

“Hey are any of you Ms.Press?” Asks a short skinny women in a tone that christen knows portrays that school is the last place she wants to be.

“Yes I’m Ms.Press how can I help you” 

“My daughter is in your class, can you just take her before the bell I’ve got places to be” The women says in a tone Christen can’t stand.

Before Christen can explain the morning bell policy that a parent or guardian must wait with the students until the bell rings the women is gone.

Christen looks down at a terrified doe eyed little girl that has the prettiest dark curls that remind her of herself when she was a little girl. Taking a breath Christen knows that this is the moment her job starts. Christen crouches down so she is eye to eye with the little girl and reaches her hand out offering a handshake. 

“Hi sweetheart my name is Ms.Press I’m going to be your teacher this year, What is your name?”

In the smallest voice christen has ever heard the little girl answers “Callie Josephine Heath” as she shakes her hand and gives a weak smile. 

“Well its so nice to meet you Callie.” Just as Christen finishes her sentence The bell rings startling both her and the little girl standing before her. Christen stands up and holds her hand out to the little girl signaling for the her to hold her hand. 

Once Callie takes her hand christen says ”Lets go meet our class okay Callie” the little girl nods her head and follows Christen to the large sign that says Kindergarten/Ms.Press. 

Once everyone has settled in their respective places scattered around the playground christen starts her morning speech that she has practiced multiple times before this morning.

“Good morning everyone I’m Ms.Press, If you are a Parent or guardian of a student in my class please sign your child in on our sign in sheet that I have here, once you have signed your child in you are free to go, if you are a student please line up on the line in front of me.” 

The closet parent to Christen grabs the sign in sheet signing their child in passing the paper to the next closest parent. After long goodbyes and some tears from some scared children Christen is ready to start the day. She looks down at the sixteen young pairs of eyes as she leads them into the school for the first time. 

After the tears of the morning and the slow start to the day Christen had decided that her class was amazing. She loved each one of those sixteen kids already and it was only the first day. The day had gone so smoothly and she was so excited to see where this year would bring them all. 

The end of the day had arrived and as The kids were packing up to go home Callie runs at Christen full force and wraps her arms around Christens legs.

“Thank you for being so nice to me today Ms.Press, I wish I could spend the rest for forever with you.”

Christen giggles as she pats the little girl on the back “I’m so glad I got to meet you today and that you are in my class, I don’t know about forever but I do know that I will get to see you tomorrow, now go pack your bag so we can send you home.”

Callie lets go of christens legs giving her a smile and a look filled with admiration then turns and skips over to her backpack putting it on and sitting at her desk like the rest of the students. 

The end of the day bell rings, Christen tells her students that she will see them tomorrow and goes to open the door letting a flow of parents in to retrieve their children. Just as they did in the morning the parents sign a sign out sheet that christen had made. Signing their children out and thanking Christen all the students leave. All but one. Sitting at her desk is little Callie Heath.

Walking over to Callie’s desk christen bends down “Hey Callie honey do you know who is supposed to pick you up today do you know?”

“Its a mommy day today” states Callie. 

Thinking back to the skinny women who had left the little girl this morning Christen keeps from rolling her eyes and says “okay lets wait a little while longer and if she doesn’t come soon we will giver her a call to check up on her okay?”

“okay Ms.Press”

As the minutes pass Christen gets a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. After fifteen minutes of waiting she decided that its time to contact Callie’s mother. She reaches for a notebook filled with her students emergency information and opens it to Callie Heath. Just as she is about to dial the number on the sheet an impossibly quiet knock on the door is heard. Both Callie and Christens heads snap to the door. Callie jumps out of her seat and flings herself in to the arms of the waiting stranger. Christen doesn’t know what has come over her but standing at the doorway is the most beautiful women Christen has ever laid eyes on.

At the door stands a tall slender woman. She has long light brown hair and the softest brown eyes Christen has ever seen. Christen is broken from her trance of admiring the stranger at the door when she hears Callie yell “Aunt Toby! I though it was a mommy day!” 

“Oh so I’m not good enough munchkin, I see how it is should I call your mommy? I’m sure she will come and get you.”

“ NO NO you are just who I wanted to see. Aunt Toby you are my bestest friend how could I not want you to pick me up” States Callie as she berries her head into Tobin’s neck.

As Tobin shifts the little girl in her arms she looks at christen with her soft brown eyes that Christen swears are to die for and says “hey I’m Tobin Callie’s Aunt.” reaching out her hand to shake christens she continues to say ”I’m sorry I’m so late, work got out late and I had already told her dad I would come pick her up.”

Taking Tobin hand in her own Christen says “It’s nice to meet you Tobin, I’m Ms.Press and don’t worry about it she will always have a safe place here to wait” finishing her sentence with a smile.

After a short pause Tobin says “So I don’t really know how this whole pick up thing goes would you mind walking me through it?” 

For some reason christen can’t stop the giggle that escapes her lips. Her cheeks turn a slight pink color as she turns away from Tobin and says ”I will gladly show you how it works. Pickup time is at 3:15, you are let into the hallway to wait with the other parents that are waiting to pick up students. I will open the classroom door letting you in when I have finished my goodbyes for the day, once you come into the classroom sign her out on that sheet over there and after you sign her out you are free to leave.”

“Cool thank you so much Ms.Press and again sorry I was so late.”

“No problem, bye Callie see you tomorrow and it was nice meeting you Tobin.”

“See you tomorrow Ms.Press” Callie smiles waving at christen goodbye.

“It was nice meeting you too Ms.Press” Tobin says offering Christen a gentle smile.

With that Tobin turns with Callie in her arms and walks out the door.  
As Tobin walks out the door Christen is sure she had just met the most perfect women she will ever meet.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tobin exits the school she releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Walking to the car she can’t help but think about how beautiful Callie’s teacher was. Thinking about her long brown hair that she can tell has been straightened, as well as her piercing green eyes that seem to make the whole world disappear. Shaking the thought from her mind Tobin makes a pact with herself that she will get to know Ms.Press one way or another. Making it to the car Tobin opens the back door and puts Callie down so she can get in. 

“Okay Cal get in and buckle up we always have to remember safety first.”

As Callie climbs in the car she can’t keep in the story of her day in any longer “Aunt Toby I had the best day ever!”

“Really? You can tell me all about it on our way home!”

As Callie finishes buckling her car seat she settles in and starts her story “It started when Mommy woke me up. I was not ready to be woken up yet it felt so early but mommy said she had stuff to do. I got out of bed and after that and I got dressed, I had breakfast in mommy’s car because we were running late. At least that’s what she said. We got to school and I was so scared at first.”

“Why were you scared munchkin?”

“Well school is new and so big. I thought I wouldn’t like my teacher or make any friends. But with Ms.Press as my teacher I warmed right up.”

“ I think if she was my teacher I wouldn’t be scared either Cal she seems nice.” 

“Ms.Press is the nicest teacher at my whole school.”

“I bet she is Cal you are so lucky to be in her class. Okay lets hear the rest of this best day ever.” 

“Well when we got to school I thought mommy would stay with me until the morning bell at least thats what daddy said would happen but when we got there mommy didn’t want to stay so she dropped me off with Ms.Press.”

Before Callie could continue Tobin interrupted to say “ Maybe daddy only told you that for when he drops you off at school, we will have to ask him when we get home okay?”

“Oh okay. Maybe you are right we will have to ask him when we get home. But anyways mommy left and I stayed with Ms.Press until the bell rang. After it rang we went to met the rest of our class and then we went inside. I got to see my classroom for the very first time, Ms.Press showed us everything in our room before we started so we weren’t so scared and so we knew where everything was, after she was done we started… ”

As Callie continued her story Tobin’s mind wandered rolling her eyes at the thought of Callie’s mom Alison. Her brother was the best dad to Callie but to this day she can’t understand what made him start a relationship with Callie’s mom in the first place. From the moment Tobin met her she couldn’t stand her. Alison had always been so selfish and rude and Tobin just couldn’t understand her brothers attraction to her. When the news broke of the pregnancy Tobin was mad at Jeffrey for being so irresponsible, also selfishly because she couldn’t stand the women who only cared about herself. Tobin didn’t want her brother to be stuck with this horrible woman for the rest of his life but she knew that even if they broke up now with a baby Alison would always be in their lives. Tobin had prayed that maybe when Alison had the baby she would learn to care about others but 5 years later there has been no change in her attitude. Looking back now Tobin wouldn’t change anything because out of this whole ordeal she got the best thing in the world. A little sassy mini-me that she loves with her whole heart and would do anything for. 

Pulling up to the house Callie finishes her story and starts to unbuckle from her seat so excited to get inside and tell her dad about everything that had happened that day.

“Woah missy I know you aren’t unbuckling before I turn off the car right?”

“Oops I’m sorry I just got so excited to see my daddy I just couldn’t stay contained any more.”

“Thats okay but just remember that we have to stay buckled up and safe until the car is turned off okay.”

“I will remember safety first Aunt Toby don’t you worry.”

Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at her smart sassy little niece and think of how much Callie reminded her of her little brother when they were younger. Parking the car in the driveway and getting out both Tobin and Callie make their way into Jeffrey’s house. 

“Daddy I’m home” Callie yells running into the house as Tobin opens the front door.

“And I’m here too” Tobin yells into what feels like an empty house. 

Emerging from the kitchen comes a tall lanky man that has very similar features to Tobin. Warm dark brown eyes, chocolate brown hair and a comforting smile that reaches his eyes when he sees the things he loves most in the world.

Callie runs and collides with her dads legs squeezing them like her life depends on it. “I missed you so much today daddy. But I had the best day ever so I wasn’t sad one bit.”

Bending down Jeffrey takes Callie into his arms giving her a tight hug. “I’m so glad you had a great first day sweetheart, and I missed you more than you could ever imagine. I want to hear all about this first day of yours but first can I talk to aunt Toby?”

Callie nods her head getting down from her fathers arms running into the living room to find something to keep her occupied while the two adults talked. 

“Tobs what are you doing here where is Alison.” Jeffrey says with a questioning tone. 

“Well I got a call right before practice claiming that her day was just so busy that she couldn’t pick her own child up from school. What could she possibly be doing that is more important I didn’t ask but I said yes.” Jeffrey just shakes his head getting angry that his ex could do this to their daughter.

Continuing Tobin says “We got out of practice early today but I was still late picking Cal up. I had to lie to her teacher and say that I already told you I would pick her up today but that work got out late. She seemed fine with it but I don’t think that excuse will hold up forever” 

“Tobin you didn’t have to do that. Alison should have called me she knew that I got off early today. You need to stop bailing her out every time she doesn’t want to do something. She is Callie’s mother and she needs to step up.”

“You should have thought about her selfish ways before you got her pregnant Jeff.”

“Tobin are we seriously having this fight again?”

“No we aren’t because you know exactly what I’m going to say. I think I will always be mad at you for being so stupid and I will never understand why you dated her in the first place, but I will never be mad at you for making that little munchkin because I couldn’t picture my life without her.”

Letting out a sigh and rubbing his temple knowing this isn’t a fight he will win Jeff says “You are an amazing aunt Tobs and I don’t know what we would do without you. Thank you for picking up Cal today but really please let me know next time Alison does something like this. Things like this really can’t keep happening.”

“I would do anything for family Jeff anything at all, But I will also make sure to let you know what the Ice Queen has going on next time she calls me.”

After their argument they give each other a quick hug and continue onto the living room where Callie has found herself watching TV as she colors in her new Doc McStuffins coloring book. 

“Daddy you wouldn’t believe the day I had it was so much fun. I think it has been the best day ever.” Are the first words out of Callie’s mouth as soon as she sees the two adults enter the room. 

“Okay Cal lets hear all about your day today.” Jeffery says sitting next to Callie on the floor picking up some crayons coloring with her in her coloring book. 

As Tobin sits on the couch in her brothers living room she smiles at the two having such an animated conversation about Callie's first day of school. She looks on with love and admiration knowing in her heart this is exactly where she is supposed to be. But something in her mind keeps pulling her back to Ms.Press and her intoxicating green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the school day on Friday Christen was the most exhausted she had ever been in her life. Her first week had been amazing but she needed the weekend to recuperate from this busy week. Her mind and body were tired and her plans for the weekend where to lay on her couch in her apartment and do absolutely nothing. As she packs up her belongings getting ready to leave school she hears a knock on her classroom door.

“Come in.”

“Chrissy my best friend in the whole world! How was your day?” Julie says as she walks into the classroom. 

Christen rolls her eyes as she stands to put her jacket on “What do you want Jules?”

“Me? I don’t want anything I just want to know how you are doing.”

Christen stares as Julie with raised eyebrows knowing something is going on. Knowing Julie her whole life she knows she is up to something.

“Okay I might want something but just hear me out before you say no.” 

“Okay…whats up? What do you want?”

“Do you want to go out tonight with Zach and I and a couple of his friends? It’s going to be Zach and his friends hanging out all night and if you don’t come I’m not going to have anyone to hang out with. I need you Chris.”

“ughhhhh why do you do things like this to me? Jules I'm so tired… but because you are my best friend and I would do anything for you…fine I will go. But you owe me big time.”

“Oh my gosh yes I love you. Thank you so much! You are the best best friend in the whole world!” Julie hugs Christen telling her where they will be going and that she will pick her up at 8. Both women then leave the school getting into their cars and parting ways. 

Making it to her apartment complex Christen climbs the stairs to her apartment. Once she gets inside she takes off her shoes, puts her bags on the kitchen table and goes straight to her couch and lays down. She decided before going out she has time to take a little nap. She sets the alarm on her phone setting it down on the coffee table, closing her eyes drifting off to sleep. What felt like moments later Christen was woken up by the shrill ringing of her alarm clock. Looking at the time on her phone she sees that it’s 6:30. She rubs the sleep from her eyes going to her room to get ready. 

After two and a half hours of getting ready Christen is ready to go. She is wearing black high wasted skinny jeans that have rips down the legs along with a skin tight light pink crop top. She decides to go with comfortable shoes wearing black leather ankle boots. Waring a natural make up look only putting on minimal foundation, eyeliner and mascara, and finally straightening her hair controlling her curly mane. She then decides to wear her black leather jacket. Just as she is grabbing for her jacket she hears her phone start to ring.

Seeing its Julie she answers saying “Hey Jules whats up?”

“I’m outside when you are ready.”

“Okay I’m on my way down.”

Hanging up the phone She drabs her credit card and ID. She puts on her jacket then she turns off the lights and exits her apartment. Locking her apartment door she turns and walks down to the parking lot to meet Julie at her car. Getting into the car Julie stares at Christen wide eyed, mouth hanging open. 

“Damn Chris you look fine tonight. You trying to take someone home?”

Christen rolls her eyes “No! Jules we both know I have never and will never take someone home after a night out.”

“Oh please I have known you my whole life and I know college Christen and she defiantly took some people home.”

“Oh yeah? Was that before or after I dated you know who for three and a half years?

“I’m guessing a little bit of both?”

Laughing Christen says “You are impossible Jules but I love you. Come on lets go we can’t sit in my apartment parking lot all night. I hear there are people waiting at the bar for us.”

Pulling out of the parking lot Julie becomes a little more serious looking at Christen she says “You have to stop letting the thought of her break you. Its time to let go.”

“I know Jules. I know and I wish it was just that easy.” Letting what Julie said sink in the car ride to the bar was quiet until Christen reaches forward to turn up the music drowning the thoughts running wild through her head. 

Eventually The two women pull up to the bar finding a parking space both women get out. While getting out Christen checks her makeup and hair making sure everything looks as it should making sure nothing needs a touch up. Walking into the bar Julie’s boyfriend Zach waves them over to the couple tables they had reserved. Zach friends were surrounding the tables drinking and talking, music playing and despite being tired Christen felt like tonight was going to be great. 

“Hey ladies” Zach says giving Julie a kiss on her temple. “Everyone this is my girlfriend Julie and her best friend Christen.” states Zach to all of his friends. All of his friends in some way acknowledge the ladies and then continue onto their conversations. 

A few hours into the night both women are a little tipsy. Dancing and singing along to all the songs even if they didn’t know the words. Tonight was a care free night for both of them. Just as the song they were dancing to dies down Christen feels a light tap on her shoulder.

“Hey umm so my friends over at the bar dared me to come over here to talk to you and try to get your number. Would you mind just pretending to look interested.” Christen hears as she turns around. 

As she turns around she looks up into the soft brown eyes that she had been hoping to see every day at pickup for the past week. 

“Tobin?”

“Oh my gosh Ms.Press, I’m so sorry please ignore all of what I just said.” Tobin stutters as she starts to back up and walk away.

Reaching out Christen grabs Tobin’s arm. “No stay please. I would love to talk. But please call me Christen.” Christen says with shy smile. 

Julie looks at Christen with a knowing smirk that tells her that tonight is the night that the never taken anyone home statement might change.   
“I think I hear Zach calling me I’m gonna go. You good Chris?

“Yeah I’m good.” Christen says not even really paying attention to what Julie had just said. Christen was lost in toxins eyes never wanting to be found. 

“So what are you doing here tonight?” Tobin asks

Snapping out of her trance Christen answers “ Well my plans for tonight were to sit on my couch and binge watch something on Netflix. But Julie had other plans she invited me to keep her company for tonight while her boyfriend hangs out with his friends.”

“ It looks like she really needed the company.” Tobin says pointing to the table where Julie had just walked back to. 

Turning her head Christen sees Julie sitting on Zach lap laughing at something one of his friends said.

Laughing Christen says “Yeah I’m not sure she really needed me but I would do anything she asked. But don’t tell her that.”

“Your secret is safe with me. But you seem like an amazing friend Christen.”

Blushing Christen says “ Thank you Tobin. Would you maybe want to dance with me?” Christen asks looking down at her feet.

“I’m not a great dancer and I don’t really dance.” Tobin admits but she quickly adds “But I would love to dance with you.”

Christen then grabs Tobin’s hand leading her onto the dance floor.  
The two women get lost in time dancing to a range of different songs getting closer and closer with every passing song. By the time their bodies are pressed together Christen hears her name being called. Tobin and Christen separate keeping their hands intertwined as Christen turns her head.

“Hey Chris we gotta go.” Julie yells from across the bar. 

“I can take you home.” Tobin says not wanting Christen to leave any time soon.

Looking up at Tobin Christen asks “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely” Tobin says looking into the eyes that make her head spin. 

“Okay let me go tell Jules that I have a ride I’ll be right back.” Christen says as she lets go of Tobin’s hand. On her way over to Julie Christen can’t hear anything except the sound of her heart beating. Walking over to the table Christen signals Julie to come closer because she didn’t necessarily want to have this conversation in front of Zach and all of his friends.

“Jules, Tobin offered to take me home is that okay.”

“Oh yeah thats fine…Just be safe okay and call me tomorrow morning I want details”

“Always, and of course I will call you. ”

“Okay love you have a good night.” Julie and Christen hug just before Julie turns and walks out the door with Zach hand in hand. 

Walking back to Tobin Christen notices she is no longer alone. She is talking to two other women. They must be the friends Tobin had spoken of earlier.

“Harry are you sure about this?” Asks the tall blond.

“ I’m sure. It’s not like she is a stranger she is Cals teacher and I’ve talked to her before. Trust me guys I’m fine.” As Tobin finishes her sentence the group of women hear Christen clear her throat and all three turn to look at her. 

“Hey Christen ummm these are my friends, Allie and Alex.” Tobin explains pointing to first the blond and then to the brunette. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Says Alex reaching her hand out. “Its nice to meet you too.” Christen replies taking her hand and shaking it. The blond doesn’t say anything she just stares Christen down as if she is judging every little movement Christen makes.

“Okay Toby we are going to head out. Call me later okay?”

“I will Al. See you later Harry.” Tobin says giving both women hugs.

“Bye Harry, talk to you later. love you.” Allie says as she gives Christen one last look before grabbing Alex’s arm and walking towards the door.

“Don’t worry about Allie she is always like that around new people. I promise she is not as mean as she looks. She is just a little protective.” Tobin explains as she puts her hands on Christens waste swaying to the music. 

“Its always good to have friends like that.” Christen says as she lays her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

After A couple more songs Tobin sees the smallest yawn escape Christens mouth. “Are you getting tired? Ready to head out?”

Christen reluctantly nods her head holding Tobin closer than before not wanting this moment to end. Tobin then kisses Christen on the forehead saying. ” Alright sleeping beauty lets get you home.”

Walking out of the bar Tobin holds Christens hand leading her to the car. Then opening the passenger door and helping christen get in. She then walks around the car getting in herself. On the way to Christens apartment there is nothing but laughter and lighthearted conversation the whole ride. Pulling up to the complex Christen tells her where to park. Tobin then gets out of the car and opens the door for Christen. 

Once out of the car Christen reaches out her hand “Let me see your phone.” Tobin doesn’t think twice handing the green eyed beauty her phone. Entering in her number Christen then says “I had a really amazing time tonight. Thank you.” With that Christen hands Tobin her phone, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek saying “goodnight Tobin and I hope I get to see you again” she then turns to walk up to her apartment not waiting for a response.

Tobin doesn’t know what it is but she is frozen in place watching the girl of her dreams walk away. As she watched Christen climb the stairs to her apartment she catches herself thinking that this was the first of many nights spent with Ms. Christen Press.


	4. Chapter 4

As Christen wakes up the next morning she lays in bed reminiscing of the previous night. Thinking about how Tobin’s body fit perfectly in hers as they swayed to the music. She thought about how warm and soft Tobin’s hands felt as they touched her through the night. Just as she was thinking about how much she wanted to see Tobin again she heard her phone ring. She looks at her phone hoping to see if it’s the person she has spent her waking moments thinking about. She sighs when she sees its her sister answering the phone. 

“Good morning Ty.”

“Good morning, How was your first week of school?”

“It went really well, the first couple days I was nervous out of my mind but everyone fell into the routine and the rest of the week was smooth sailing.”

“That is amazing Chris, I’m so proud of you!”

As Christen catches up with her sister she hears a notification on her phone quickly looking down she sees that she has received a text from an unknown number. She puts the text out of her mind until she finishes her conversation with he sister agreeing to go to dinner with her soon. Once off the phone she opens the text smiling as soon as she starts to read it. 

Unknown~~ Good Morning sleeping beauty, I hope you had a restful night of sleep. I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed last night and maybe we could do something like that again? By the way it’s Tobin.

Christen~~ Oh it’s Tobin I thought it was the other girl I was with last night that called me sleeping beauty.

Tobin~~ HAHA very funny. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was me. 

Christen~~ I was hoping it was you. But really I also had an amazing night, I would love to do something like last night with you again. 

Tobin~~ Really? Would tomorrow afternoon be to soon to do it again?

Christen~~yes really! and are you asking me on a date Ms.Heath?

Tobin~~ Would it be totally crazy if I said yes I was?

Christen~~ Not crazy at all. I would absolutely say yes to going on a date with you.

Tobin~~ If its not crazy at all I guess I have a question to ask. Will you go out with me Tomorrow afternoon?

Christen~~ I would love too.

Tobin~~ Perfect, I will pick you up around noon does that work?

Christen ~~ Absolutely, See you tomorrow Tobin.

Tobin~~ I can’t wait.

So enthralled with her conversation with Tobin she doesn’t acknowledge the other text messages she had in her phone. Setting her focus onto her unread messages she knows she is in trouble.

Jules~~ How was last night?

Jules ~~ Chris?

Jules~~ Hey are you alive? 

Jules ~~You said you would call me and its 9am you never sleep in are you dead?

Jules~~ Christen I’m serious I’m about to come over and bust down your door.

Looking at the clock Christen sees that it is almost 11am and she knows that her best friend is already on her way. Just as she is about to call Julie to tell her she is fine she hears a knock on her door telling her she was to late.

“I’m coming” yells Christen.

Opening the door she sees an annoyed looking Julie standing at her door. Letting her into the apartment Christen try’s to think of ways to apologize.

“Jules I’m so sorry I didn’t see your texts. I woke up late and…”

“No, no I don’t want to hear it. I thought you were dead or kidnapped, I left you with some stranger last night. You said you would call me and you didn’t and I was freaking out.”

“I know and I’m so sorry, I should have called you first thing this morning. But I can explain why I didn’t call you this morning.”

Julie stands in Christens living room staring her down waiting for an explanation.

“I don’t know why but I slept in super late and was woken up by Tyler. She called and wanted to see how work was going just to catch up and to schedule a time where we can have dinner or something but you know Tyler and how much she likes to talk.”

“Okay but we both know you could have sent me a text while you were talking to her just to tell me everything went okay last night.”

“Yes I could have but then I got a text from Tobin the girl from the bar as I was talking to Tyler and I was texting her about last night and stuff I just didn’t see that I had texts from you.”

“It’s fine Chris. I was just worried and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“I know and I’m so sorry I promise to keep you updated next time.” Christen says as she steps forward to bring Julie into a hug.

“Thank you for apologizing and you better keep me updated next time.” Julie says as she pulls away from the hug. ” So tell me about last night what happened.” She says as she makes her way to the couch to get comfortable for what she hopes is a crazy story from last night. 

“After you left we danced and talked a little longer we got a couple of drinks but I started getting tired and I knew she could tell so she asked if I was ready to go home. I said yes and so she led me to her car and drove me home. Once we made it here she let me out of her car I gave her my number and she left. It was nice and she is so sweet. And Jules I just think I really like her.”

“Thats all that happened?”

“I swear thats it.”

“Not really the scandalous story I was hoping for but we can work with it. So where do you go from here?”

Christen rolls her eyes at Julie’s statement and says “Well I kind of maybe have a date tomorrow afternoon with her but I’m scared.”

“Oh my gosh Chris I’m so excited for you! Where are you going what are you going to do? And why are you scared?”

“I have no idea where we are going she just told me that she was going to pick me up around noon. And I’m scared because this is the first time I have gone out with someone since the break up.”

“Chris I know that It’s a tough subject for you but the break up was what a year ago. And I know it was horrible and I know you were or maybe still are a little broken about it but I honestly think that this is going to be good. You need this. And I can tell you already like her you just have to see where it goes.”

“Thats what I’m scared about. I’m scared of letting her in and her breaking my heart just like Kelley did. I don’t know If I can go through all of that again.”

“Chris you never know until you try.”

“And that's what I’m doing Jules I’m going to try.”

“I’m so proud of you Chris. Last year when I was holding you watching you break I didn’t know if we would ever get to this point. I thought that she had honestly broken you past the point of no return.”

“Some days it feels like she did but every day I move on and every day I get stronger. I have realized that I don’t need her to be happy and I’m proud of the progress I have made. That is why I said yes to Tobin because for the first time last night I felt completely happy and free. Tobin made me feel that way and I want to see where it goes.”

“Damn that’s my girl.” Julie says smothering Christen in a hug.

Giggling Christen hugs Julie back and says. “Thank you for being my best friend, and for always being there for me.”

“I will always be here for you just like you are always there for me. Okay but back to this date, what are you going to wear.”

“I have no idea Jules.”

“Okay well lets go, it’s time to figure it out.” Julie says standing up grabbing Christens arm pulling her into the bedroom.

Christen smiles and laughs at her best friend feeling grateful that she has someone like Julie in her life. As she is being pulled into her room her she starts thinking of the upcoming events and her nerves start to build trying to imagine what is going to happen tomorrow on this date with Tobin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update has taken forever. School is crazy right now with finals around the corner. Updates will hopefully be more frequent in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As Christen gets ready on Sunday morning she thinks about what Julie had told her, saying that she should wear something casual but not to casual. She puts on Light blue jeans with a black short sleeve shirt along with her favorite pair of white nikes. As she turns on her straightener starting to do her makeup she hears her phone buzz. Looking at her phone she sees she has a text from Tobin. 

Tobin~~ Hey I just wanted to let you know I’m on my way now. I know I’m a little early but I just wanted to give you a heads up. 

Christen feels a quick moment of panic looking at the clock seeing that there is a half an hour before noon. She laughs thinking about how nervous she is imagining Tobin feeling the same nerves. 

Christen~~ You don’t have to sit in your car, I’m not completely ready yet but when you get here you can come up to my apartment if you want to. My apartment is #230

Tobin~~ Okay, I’m close so I will be there in about 10 minutes.

Christen~~ See you then!

As Christen finishes putting on her makeup she hears the doorbell ring. Answering the door she is amazed by the sight that is before her. Tobin is just as beautiful as ever standing before her in dark jeans and a grey Nike zip up.

“Hey, come in.” Christen says as she opens the door wider leaving a space for Tobin to enter her apartment. 

“I’m sorry I’m so early, I had practice this morning and your apartment is on the way home so I thought why not just come here instead of go home then come back. It seemed so much easier…” Tobin rambles as she walks into the apartment. 

Christen grabs Tobin’s arm calming her down and cutting her off saying “Tobin it’s really okay that you’re early, I’m almost ready. You have perfect timing. I’m going to straighten my hair and then we can go.”

“Okay cool, I’ll just hang out until you are ready.”

After Tobin finishes her statement Christen leans in giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek then turns to disappear into the bathroom to do her hair.

Following Tobin asks “Would it be weird if I sat in the bathroom as you did your hair?”

“No” Christen says giggling as she starts to Straighten her hair. “Can I ask a question?”

“You just did, but yeah go for it.”

Rolling her eyes as she smiles Christen says “ Funny, but anyway you said you were coming from practice what does that mean?”

“Oh yeah, I play soccer we had practice this morning.”

“Like a pick up team?”

“No like a professional team.” Tobin says nonchalantly.

“That is so cool.” Christen says wanting to be supportive of Tobin but trying to keep her mind from wandering into her past. 

“I don’t usually tell people that I play, It’s an unusual profession to have I know, And sometimes people really freak out when I tell them.”

“Personally I think it’s really cool. Soccer has been pretty big aspect in my life. And it’s just really cool to see that someone can be passionate enough to play professionally.”

“You used to play?”

“Yeah all the way up until senior year of college. But then I just kinda lost the passion for it and decided to hang up the boots and focus my time on teaching instead.”

“I’ve thought about hanging up my boots a couple of times but in reality I know that I couldn’t live without playing or being around it somehow.”

As Christen finishes straightening the last strand of hair she says “It sounds like you really love your job.

“I really do” Tobin says in reply.

“I think I’m ready are you?” Christen asks. 

Standing up from her place on the bathroom counter Tobin says “Born ready lets go pretty lady.”

Laughing Christen follows Tobin out the door making sure to close and lock it behind them then following her down the stairs and to her car. As she gets in and buckles her seatbelt she asks” So do I get to know where we are going?”

“That ma’am is for me to know and for you to find out.”

“Well I can’t wait to find out.”

After about half an hour in the car of small talk Tobin pulls up to a secluded beach.

“I know its not much but I thought that we could have a picnic and get to know each other better.”

“That sounds perfect.” Christen says getting out of the car.

Grabbing a blanket and a pre-packed lunch with her other hand she intertwines her fingers with Christens and leads her to one of her favorite spots. Taking in the view Christen is amazed by everything around her. 

“This place should be good.” Tobin states dropping Christens hand spreading out the blanket and placing the food down onto of the blanket.

Sitting on the blanket Tobin takes out two bottles of water and food she had previously picked up from a small cafe after practice worrying she would be late if she drove home and made lunch.

“Sorry I didn’t make lunch I picked it up from a little cafe right outside of the stadium after practice.”

“It looks wonderful.”

As the two ate they talked about small things like how Tobin is originally from New Jersey but she followed soccer wherever it took her and how her favorite color is orange because it reminds her of her favorite time of day when the sun sets. They talked about how Christen has two sisters that she loves but annoy her to no end and how she had grown up in the same town and had never dreamed of moving. They talked about their favorite foods and dream vacations and little things to get to know each other better.A couple hours into the date the two felt as if they had talked about everything but nothing at the same time. They had now moved to a new position with Christen between Tobin’s legs leaning her back onto Tobin’s chest and every once in a while she would feel one of Tobin’s hands rake up and down her arm or play with a strand of hair and Christen felt as if she could stay like this forever. 

“Hey you don’t have to answer this but what made you lose your passion for soccer?” Tobin asked as she placed her head on Christens shoulder.

Leaning her head back Christen takes a deep breath and says “it’s not really a what as much as it was a who. My ex we played together and when she left me I couldn’t even think about soccer without thinking about her and I knew that in order to put myself back together I needed to completely sever the ties and that meant soccer had to go. I still wonder if it was the right choice but I couldn’t imagine my life being any other way at the moment so I think it was what was for the best in the end.”

“So i’m guessing it didn’t end well?”

“Not at all. In a short version of what happened she got an offer to play in the NWSL and decided that she couldn’t handle a long distance relationship even though we had talked about a future together even with professional soccer in the mix. I guess she thought it couldn’t happen. so one day after practice we were just hanging out at the field talking some shots on goal and she told me that we should only continue dating until graduation and then it would be best if we separated and I kinda flipped out. I told her there was no point in prolonging the end and just ended it right there. I left and never looked back. I quit the team and did everything in my power to not see her again. I haven’t seen to talked to her since graduation and still a year and something later I feel sick thinking about her.”

“I honestly didn’t expect that.” Tobin says leaning back from Christen to give her some space to process what she had just heard.

At the loss of contact on her back Christen immediatly regrets telling Tobin about her past apologizing for what she had just revealed. “I’m sorry that is kinda heavy for a first date.”

“No it’s okay I asked and I’m glad I know. Does the whole me playing soccer thing interfere with your feelings for me.”

“At first when you told me about you playing back at my apartment I was honestly ready to jump ship because it brought my past flooding back but I’m glad that I let you have a chance. I really like you.” Christen says a blush creeping up her cheeks as she admits the last sentence.

Shaking off the initial shock Tobin leans back in Kissing Christen on the cheek saying “I really like you too sleeping beauty. Thank you for telling me.”

Leaning into the kiss Christen sits in silence enjoying the moment that the two were sharing together.

in the midst of the silence Tobin hears her phone go off looking down to see a text from her brother. Se sees a text that seemed to ruin everything.

Jeff~ Toby I really need you to pick up Callie from Alison’s house. I’m stuck in a meeting and I can’t leave. Please I will do anything.

Sighing Tobin answers. 

Tobin~ Fine yes but you owe me big time.

“Everything okay back there?”

“I wish it was. My brother just asked if I could pick up Callie from her moms house. I guess its an emergency.”

“Oh thats okay! You can defiantly go pick up that cutie pie I won’t be mad one bit. I just request that you drop me off first I don’t want to confuse her. I’m her teacher and being in your car when you pick her up will confuse her.”

“No please come with me. I don’t want you to leave yet.”

“I have a feeling that there will be a lot more dates in our future. I promise it’s whats best for Callie right now.”

“Fine if that’s what you think.”

“Its what I know Toby.”

“Okay sleeping beauty then we better get going.”

Kissing Tobin on the nose as she gets up Christen then helps clean up the remanence of their lunches and folds the blanket grabbing Tobin’s hand she leads the way back to the car.

Getting into the car the two women intertwine their hands once in and that is how it stays all the way back to Christens apartment. Once there Tobin gets out and walks Christen to her apartment door.

“I had an amazing time today thank you for everything.” Christen says looking up to meet Tobin’s eyes. Both women then lean in until their lips are brushing against each other. Not being able to take the lack of contact any longer both women lean in closer closing the gap between them. At first the kiss is slow and timid but as the moments pass Tobin snakes her hands up Christens sides wanting to feel every inch of her body. As soon as Christen feels Tobin’s hands up her sids she loses it. Pulling Tobin in closer the kiss becomes deeper. After a moment of kissing Tobin pulls away.

“I also had an amazing time and I can’t wait to do this with you again. I’m so sorry we had to cut out date short.” Leaning in for a soft kiss Tobin says “Goodbye sleeping beauty I will see you again soon.”

Pulling aways Christen says “It’s okay I totally understand. I can’t wait to see you again. Bye Tobin.” With that Tobin turns to walk off to her car leaving Christen amazed by the day she has had.


	6. Chapter 6

On the drive to pick up Callie all Tobin could think about was Christen. The way their lips moved together, the way Christens skin felt smooth and imperfection free against her own, and the way she smelled was something Tobin wanted to smell every day. Christen was intoxicating and Tobin had no plans to get away from it. Pulling up to Alison’s house Tobin gets out of the car and pulls out her phone.

Tobin~~ Hey J I’m picking up Cal now. Did you want me to bring her home or am I supposed to keep her for a little while?

Walking up to the front door Tobin knocks and soon after hears the shrill voice of Alison coming from within the house. As the door opens Alison is yelling ”Callie get down here it’s time to go.” 

“Okay mommy I’m coming. I just have to finish packing my backpack.”

As Tobin waits in the living room she feels her phone vibrate. Tobin looks down expecting a text from her brother.

Jeffrey~~ Thank you so much Tobs. I owe you big time. I know this was asking a lot today and you always come through for me. Can you spend some time with her I won’t be home until later tonight. You can take her home if you want you know where the spare key is.

Tobin~~ Yeah you better be thankful. I had to cut my date short.

Jeffery~~ I’m so sorry I totally forgot that was today!

Tobin~~ Don’t worry about it everything ended really well and I’m hoping to see her again soon. But I’m just going to take Cal to my apartment so when you are done with your meeting you can just swing by and pick her up.

Jeffery~~ Sounds good see you later tonight.

Ending the conversation with her brother she sees she has a notification from a group chat she has with Alex and Allie. Rolling her eyes she is honestly scared to face them after basically ditching them for Christen the other night at the bar. Opening the chat she sees her fear of facing them had become a reality. 

Alex~~ Hey just so you know we are hanging out tonight. We aren’t taking no for an answer. I have been dying to know who that girl at the bar was and I know that Allie has been too. Tonight is the night you dish.

Tobin~~ Sorry I’m on Cal duty tonight I can’t go out.

Allie~~ Harry when has that stoped us before? We will just have to meet at your place. Callie or no Callie this is happening. We will bring dinner you bring yourself. Meet you at your apartment boo.

Tobin~~ You two are actually impossible to deal with but fine meet you there. I’ll be there in like 10 minutes. 

Alex~~ Love you Tobs.

Allie~~ Love you Harry.

Rolling her eyes Tobin looks up as she hears little feet make their way down the stairs.”You ready to go Cal?” She says as she meets her favorite soft brown eyes. 

“Born ready Toby.” Callie says as she forces her small hand into Tobin’s interlocking their fingers and leading her way to the car. On the way to Tobins apartment she tells Callie that they are going to have a girls night with Alex and Allie. Ever since Callie was little she was obsessed with Allie. Because their names were so close Callie insisted that they were twins and nobody would argue with her because it was honestly the cutest thing to see. Allie and her mini me. Once hearing that it was girls night Callie couldn’t stop talking about all of the things that should happen tonight from playing board games to stuffing their faces with pizza and maybe if she was lucky Allie would bring some nail polish to paint her nails. 

“She just might Cal we will have to wait and see.”

Once making it to Tobin’s apartment Tobin sends a quick text to Allie telling her that Callie would prefer pizza for dinner and if she could bring nail polish it would make Callie’s world go round. She is about to get out of the car when she gets a new text message from the person she has been waiting to hear from since she left her this afternoon. 

Christen~~ Hey Tobs I have a crazy question for you. Did I by chance leave my wallet in your car?

Leaning over into the passenger seat she sees the black Kate Spade wallet sitting on the floor of her car. She replies.

Tobin~~ You absolutely did. It’s laying right on the floor on the passenger side.

Christen~~I must have set it down and not picked it back up. Would I be able to pick it up sometime tonight?

Tobin~~I have Callie tonight and I know you said you were against confusing her but we are having “girls night” maybe you could come over for some pizza and your wallet.

Christen~~ I’m not sure that is the best idea but I really need my wallet maybe I can just come and pick it up tonight?

Tobin~~ Yes you can come pick it up tonight. You don’t want to stay for pizza? 

Christen~~ you know I would love to stay but I really shouldn’t Callie won’t understand and it will make my role as her teacher at school tomorrow hard for her to understand. 

Tobin~~I know you are right but at least I get to see you. See you soon?

Christen~~ In a couple hours? Julie wants me to help her with a lesson plan which might take a while but I will be over.

Once she sends one last text sending Christen the address of her apartment and telling her she will see her soon she hears a little voice from the backseat that says “Toby I need help unbuckling I’m not getting any younger and my girls night time is getting away.” Laughing Tobin gets out of the car Christens wallet in hand. She says “Okay sassy lets get inside and get girls night started.” She opens the back door unbuckling Callie and holding her hand leading her to her apartment. 

Not even five minutes later after entering the apartment and setting everything she had in her hands on the counter Tobin hears a knock on the door knowing it is Allie and Alex. Walking over and answering the door she checks to make sure it is Alex and Allie. Once confirming that it is them she opens the door wider to let the two women enter the apartment helping them bring in everything that they had brought.

“Allie you brought pizza and Alex for dinner!” All three women heard from a little voice coming from the living room.

“I sure did Cal, our fave pizza and our fave Alex” Allie says laughing at the statement she had just heard

“Alright lets get this party started.” Says the little girl bouncing up and down from all the excitement. 

The women spend their time making and eating pizza, Talking about how much Callie liked school and couldn’t wait to go back tomorrow. They played some card games after they ate and much to Callie’s joy Allie brought a bottle of nail polish to do Callie’s nails. In the back of all three adults minds they knew that the moment Callie left the conversation was going to become more real. Just as Allie put the finishing touches on Callie nails Tobin’s door bell rang. Checking to see who it is to her surprise it was her brother. Opening the door for him she calls into the apartment telling Callie to get her things together and that her dad was there to pick her up.

“Thank you for picking her up from Alison’s I really do owe you big time.”

“It’s not a big deal. I would do anything for that little girl and I guess for you. too”

Running to the door with her backpack on Callie begs her dad to stay longer but he is adamant to say no because the next day is a school day and that she needed rest before school. Huffing Callie listens to her dad hugging all the adults and telling them that she loves them and goodnight and goodbye. Once the two leave Allie and Alex flood Tobin with the question.

“What happened the other night?” Both Allie and Alex say at almost the same time. 

“Nothing happened the other night. We stayed at the bar a little longer and danced and then I took her home and then went home myself. I can honestly tell you nothing happened.”

“I feel like you are lying to us. You dropped her off and nothing else happened? You haven’t seen her since?” Asked Allie

“I didn’t say that I haven’t seen her since I just said that I dropped her off and nothing happened that night.”

“So when did you see her again?” 

“Harry why are you being so overprotective. I’m an adult you know and I can take care of myself. and to answer your question I saw her this morning. We went on a date but it got cut short because I have to pick up Callie from Alison’s house.”

“I’m being overprotective because you rarely act like an adult Tobin.”

“Okay woah tell me how you really feel.”

“Okay stop, this has gone way to far.” Alex cuts in. “Both of you are acting like children. Tobin it’s very nice you like this girl and I can tell that you really like her. And Allie there is no need to baby her, she is an adult and its scary seeing her fall so fast I admit it but we need to let her do this.”

“Thank you Al.” Says Tobin in a quiet voice. 

“Look I’m sorry I’m being so…” And before Allie could finish her apology the doorbell rang. 

Getting up Tobin says that they will finish this conversation in a minute. She goes over to the door opening it to face Christen.

“Hey sleeping beauty I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Tobin says leaning in to give Christen a soft peck on the lips.

After a moment Christen pulls aways from the kiss and says “Sorry I didn’t text that I was on my way I thought I would just pop by really quick.”

“It’s okay, Come in I’ll get your Wallet.”

“Tobin I shouldn’t…” Before Christen could finish her statement Tobin grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment explaining to her that Callie had already gone home so there was no need for her to stay outside while she went to grab the wallet.A s soon as they both stepped into the apartment and the door closed they heard…

“Hey Toby who was it?”

Pulling an unwilling Christen into the living room she answers. “It’s Christen. Chris this is Allie and Alex from the bar. And guys this is Christen.”

“Oh I didn’t know you were coming.” replied Allie 

“I wasn’t supposed to, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything I was just coming to get my wallet.” Says a reluctant and nervous Christen. She calms and sinks into Tobin’s when she feels her arm wrap around her and feels her fingers rub small circles on her lower back.

“Actually I invited her and stop acting how you are acting. We literally just talked about this. I know this whole I don’t like who Tobin brings home act. It’s not going to work so lets just stop while we are ahead okay?”

“Fine.”

“Well it’s nice to see you again Christen.” says a reluctant but joyful Alex trying to cut the tension between the two who were arguing. 

“Its nice to see you again too. But I really just came for my wallet I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I should go.”

“No please stay.” Tobin says wrapping her arms around the green eyes beauty.

“I have work in the morning and…” before Christen could come up with an excuse Tobin begs her to stay for at least one drink and after that drink she promises she won’t make her stay any longer. Christen agrees sitting on the couch next to Alex.

While Tobin is away getting the drinks for the four of them Christen decides to break the ice by asking some questions.

“So how do you two know Tobin?”

“We were all roommates in college and now we all work together.” Answers Alex

“Oh thats cool so you both play on the same team?”

“Yeah actually I just got traded to the Thorns this year it’s the first time we are all three playing on the same club team since college. ”

“That is so cool. I used to play in college and I was telling Tobin that I think it’s so cool that she plays professionally but I now think it’s even cooler that you all went to college together too.”

“Where did you play?” Asks Allie speaking up for the first time since her argument with Tobin died down. Christen could see that this could be the only way to connect with the tall blond. She knew that this conversation could lead nowhere but a bad place for her but she was desperate for Tobin’s friends to like her.

“Oh ummm I played at Stanford.” Replies Christen the nerves in her body slowly building with the anticipation for the oncoming questions.

“One of our really close friends played there. Maybe you knew her.” Allie says speaking up becoming interested in the conversation. 

“Oh maybe, I quit my senior year so maybe I didn’t get the chance to meet her.”Christen said trying to play down the fact that she played at all not wanting to continue the conversation. 

“Oh I’m sure you did her name is…” And before Allie could tell Christen the name Tobin had walked in four drinks in hand. Handing out the drinks to each individual and then sitting next to Christen wrapping her arm around her Tobin asks. “So what are you pretty ladies talking about.”

“Soccer.” Christen answers quietly looking at Tobin quietly begging her to switch the topic. 

“More specifically we were talking about how Christen went to Stanford.”

“Oh I didn’t even know that. That is super cool Chris pretty and smart.” Tobin exclaims as she kisses the side of Christens head silently telling her she understood that she didn’t want to talk about soccer anymore and that she was trying her best to change the subject. 

“So before Tobin interupted I was saying maybe you know our friend. She went to Stanford. Her name is Kelley, Kelley O’Hara do you know her.”

Hearing her name made the blood in Christen’s body go cold. At this moment she wanted to be anywhere but in this living room. She didn’t know how to continue it was like she was frozen her mouth could get the words out but her brain was screaming. Yes, yes I know Kelley. I know Kelley better than any of you know her. Her mind went rushing back to the moments she had tried so hard to black out she did everything she could to stop it but they were flooding back and she knew if it didn’t stop she would break again. Finally after what felt like hours of just sitting in silence Christen answered in a small voice. “Yeah I know her. We aren’t really to close but I know her.”

Looking down at Christen Tobin knew that Allie had hit a nerve in Christen. She eventually connected the dots that Kelley is the girl that Christen talked about on their date. Kelley is the one that broke Christen. For a moment Tobin was angry that Kelley could do something so horrible to someone so beautiful and innocent. The more she thought about it the more she was thankful for what Kelley did. Because without what Kelley had done she would have never had the chance to be with Christen and she wasn’t going to take a moment of it for granted. As the conversation continued Tobin Rubbed Christens back silently telling her that everything was going to be okay and that she was there to support her. Christen leaned onto Tobin all of the thoughts of Kelley slipping away now moving to fill the space with Tobin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. I'm finally am done with finals and had time to sit down and write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to get back to uploading more regularly now that school is over for a while.  
> ~TKTM

After Allie and Alex had gone home that night Christen and Tobin had a conversation about Kelley. Tobin had listened to the whole story from start to finish. No short cuts. She had heard it through with every detail until the very end, She comforted Christen as she revealed some of the worst times in her life and smiled as Christen remembered the good times. This interaction between the two women had brought them closer together without them even knowing it. As the week had gone on both women were in constant contact with each other from sweet good morning texts to mid day check ins to nice long call or Skype sessions at night. 

Christen’s class had been running smoothly and she had been loving getting the opportunity to teach her own class. Her life had been going perfectly and she didn’t think anything could get in the way of that. Tobin’s week had been something that was pretty normal. Every day she would go to training and then what happened after training always seemed to change. She would either go to media meetings or team meetings or would spend time with Callie after Jeffery had picked her up from school. Both women were on cloud nine and they both hoped nothing would bring them down.

Thursday afternoon just as the last student was picked up Christen received a text.

Tobin~ Hey sleeping beauty, I know this is kind of last minute but I was wondering if you would like to come to my game on Saturday?

Christen~ What time?

Tobin~ Kick off is at noon.

Christen~ I would love to, that sounds perfect!

Tobin~ Perfect, I will leave tickets for you at will call they will be under my name. Just tell them who you are and you should have no problem getting in. 

Christen~ Sounds good. I can’t wait to see you play! 

Tobin~ I can’t wait to see you! By the way I have two extra tickets so you can bring someone with you.”

Christen then got her Jacket and purse walking into the hall to meet Julie so they could walk out of the school together.

“Hey Chris how was your day?”

“It went really well overall my class is really falling into the routine so everything is actually going really well. How was your day?”

“It was fine pretty normal Thursday.”

“What are you doing on Saturday?”

“I don’t have anything planed this weekend why?”

“Do you want to come to Tobin’s game with me?”

“I would love to!”

The two women continued their conversation as they walked to their respective cars taking about what would happen this weekend and how they would go about it.

*Saturday*

Arriving at the stadium for some reason Christen was nervous for the game to happen. She couldn’t tell if she was nervous to see Tobin play or was nervous to see her first soccer match since she had quit. She then quietly decided that the nerves were coming from a little bit of both. With each passing step she took nearing the stadium her nerves grew. With Julie at her side she walked up to will call. “Hi, I’m here to pick up two tickets they should be under the name Heath.”

“Do you have an ID I just want to make sure you are who is supposed to pick these up.” The cashier said as she waved the two tickets in front of Christen. 

“Yes absolutely, Here you go” Christen says as she takes her ID out of her wallet passing it to the women in the will call booth.

After taking a quick look at the ID the woman said “All right it looks like you check out here are your tickets and enjoy the game.”

“Thank you so much.” Christen says as she grabs the tickets turning to walk into the stadium with Julie. Looking at her ticket she finds the location of their seats. Deciding with Julie that they would first find their seats and then get refreshments. Finally finding the seats Christen puts her belongings down looking around her. She then spots her favorite curly brown haired girl jumping up and down pointing at her and talking to her dad. Watching the two walk over Christen waves and smiles indicating to the father and daughter that she had seen them.

“Miss.Press what are you doing here at my Toby’s game.”

What Christen really wanted to reply was, well she is my Toby and she invited me. But she thought again about what she was going to say knowing she was talking to a five year old and Tobin’s five year old niece at that. “I was invited by your aunt, she thought it would be nice for me and Miss. Ertz to come and watch her play.”

“Oh my gosh, You are going to have so much fun. Aunt Toby is for sure the best one but you can’t tell Allie or Alex that or even Kelley.” The little girl said in a dramatic tone,

“Who?” Christen said surprised at the name she had just heard coming out of the five year olds mouth.

“Oh well Allie is my best friend she is number 10 on the Thorns that is Toby’s team, Alex is number 13 she is also on Toby’s team she is one of Toby’s best friend and Kelley is number 19 on Sky Blue that is the blue team she is Allies best friend.” Callie had explained not really understanding the weight of the question Christen had just asked. 

Hearing the statement that had just come out of the little girls mouth Julie leans over to Christen whispering in her ear”Hey Chris are you okay? Would you rather leave?”

“No I’ll be fine, This game isn’t about Kelley it’s about Tobin. Nothing is about Kelley anymore.” Christen said as she took her seat watching Tobin below her warm up preparing for the game to come. She was Upset at Tobin for not telling her that they were playing Kelleys team especially after they had that long conversation the other night about Kelley.

The moment the two teams took the field for the National Anthem was the first time she had seen Kelley in what felt like forever. She looked the same as she had for the past four years. And Christen wasn’t surprised that her stomach flipped as she saw the short brown haired women but soon her eyes landed on the perfect lanky woman wearing red her stomach immediately filled with butterflies and all the feelings she had of being upset at Tobin seemed to wash away. Christen reminded herself that Tobin was her new happiness and nothing depended on Kelley any more.

The game was a nail biter ending 3-2 in the Thorns favor. This atmosphere was something that Christen never got to experience but was something that filled her with excitement. She could tell that the Thorns fans were dedicated to the game and they seemed to be part of the team. Tobin scored the game winner and when the ball hit the back of the net Christen was the first to jump up and scream and yell for her Tobin. 

After the game Jeff told christen that usually Callie and him would meet Tobin in the tunnel outside of the locker room but since Callie had fallen asleep he suggested that Christen do it. After a moment of convincing Christen had agreed. Christen then said goodbye to Julie who had to leave to meet Zach for a family function she had forgotten about and followed Jeff to the tunnel. 

“Thank you for showing me where to go.”

“No problem tell Tobs we will meet her at the house.” Said Jeff as he carried a sleeping Callie in his arms. 

“I absolutely will thank you again.” Christen said to Jeff as she waited by the locker room door for Tobin to come out. 

“Hey babe, Good game you played amazing.” Christen said as Tobin emerged from the locker room and wrapped Christen in her arms.

“Thank you, I’m so glad you could make it.” Tobin said as she pressed a soft kiss to Christens lips. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

“Where are Callie and Jeff?”

“Oh Callie fell asleep half way through the second half I have no idea how the crowd was crazy loud. But anyways your brother said he is going to take her home so she could finish her nap and you can meet them there.”

“We can meet them there and before you say anything you are spending the rest of the day with me or at least I hope you will because I want to spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Christen said in shock.

“Yes sleeping beauty I know this isn’t super romantic and kind of a spur of the moment thing but will you be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to be.” Christen said as she threw her arms around Tobin meeting Tobin’s lips with a passionate kiss.

After a few moments of embracing.The two women stood outside the locker room and talked about the game. Allie and Alex soon joined them. They all were enthralled in conversation when Christen heard a voice she promised herself she would never willingly hear again say.

“Chris is that you?”


	8. Chapter 8

In that moment Christen wanted to be anywhere but standing in the tunnel about 10 feet away from Kelley. When Callie broke the news of Kelley being at the game Christen understood that she would have to see Kelley play but she never imagined that she would have to actually face her. As Christen turned around to face Kelley she was ready to answer the question but Allie was first to speak not hearing the question Kelley had previously asked. 

“Worms are you going to hang out with us tonight?”

Caught off guard by the question Kelley replies “Oh yeah sure my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon so I’m free tonight.” while keeping her eyes focused on Christen. 

“Perfect, Al, Harry, Christen you in?”

“Yeah I’m down where are we going?” Replied Alex.

“Actually Chris and I are going to go hang out with Callie and Jeff.” Replied Tobin trying her best to ease her girlfriends nerves. 

“Come on Toby, Kelley only has tonight and I’m sure Christen and Kelley want to catch up, How long has it been since you have seen each other?” Alex chimes in.

“Oh trust me we don’t need to catch up.” Christen said under her breath causing Tobin to giggle, Alex and Allie stare at Christen confused and a flash of hurt crosses Kelleys face. 

“What was that I didn’t hear you.” Replies Allie oblivious to the situation at hand.

“Oh umm yeah I’m sure it would be nice to catch up but Tobin already made plans with her brother and we wouldn’t want to blow him off so maybe next time you are in town we could all get together.” Christen says in one of the fakest tones Tobin and Kelley had ever heard come out of her mouth. 

“Oh please I’m sure Tobin can reschedule, Please Harry!” Allie begs.

Tobin looks at Christen giving her a knowing look, asking her silently if it’s okay to go and hang out with her friends instead of with Callie and Jeff. Christen gives in nodding then gives Tobin a kiss on the cheek turning and placing her head into Tobin’s neck. Tobin then wraps Christen in a hug kissing her forehead. Tobin whispers in Christens ear “babe are you sure about this? We can always back out I just want you to be comfortable.” Christen nods wanting to be nowhere else but in Tobin’s embrace.

Tobin looks up at the three other women around her. Alex and Allie look happy that Tobin and Christen are being cute and cuddly but Kelley looks like she is moments away from losing any contents she has in her stomach. Tobin feels bad for Kelley but in this moment Christens comfort is so much more important to her than Kelleys is. 

“When did this become official?” Asked an ecstatic Allie pointing between Christen and Tobin.

“Like 5 minutes before you and Al came out of the locker room.” Giggled Tobin giving Christen another comforting kiss on the head.

“Well that’s adorable isn’t it worms!” Allie says as she grabs onto Kelleys arm shaking her.

Kelley just stares at the two knowing she had better come up with a response or things were going to become more uncomfortable than they already had. “Oh yeah adorable ,Toby finally settling down, good catch tobs.” she finally replies giving off a smile that couldn’t fool anyone. 

Both Tobin and Christen knew that what Kelley had just said had so much more weight in the meaning than either Alex or Allie picked up. 

Breaking the silence Alex says “Hey, I left my stuff in the locker room I’m going to go get it and I will meet you all by our cars, then we can decided where we are going and what we are doing.”

“I also left my stuff” replies Allie before she turns and makes her way to retrieve her left behind items. 

“So did I, You gonna be alright?” Tobin asks Christen 

“Yeah I’ll be fine I’ll meet you by your car okay?”

“Sound perfect meet you there.” Tobin says as she leans down leaving a peck on Christens lips she then turns and vanishes into the locker room.

Before Kelley had the chance to say anything Christens feet were carrying her down the tunnel toward player and staff parking lot picking up speed with each passing setp. Before she could make it out the door she hears feet running behind her as she hears Kelley yelling her name and asking her to stop. Christens feet carry her out the doors and as soon as her body hit the open air her legs freeze in their place. As much as she tried to move her legs just wouldn’t carry her any further. 

Christen then hears the door slam open. With a sigh Kelley exclaims “Damn Chris still as fast and as stubborn as ever, Will you please just talk to me?”

“I don’t want to talk to you Kelley. You had enough to say the last time we talked and I really just don’t want to hear what you have to say any more.”

“Why can’t you ever just listen to me?” Kelley said getting annoyed by the stubborn girl standing in front of her.

“Because maybe I don’t want to listen to what you have to say Kelley.” Christen said as tears started to sting her eyes as she raised her voice. Christen took a deep breath willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. She had cried enough tears over Kelley and she wasn’t about to cry any more. 

“Oh you don’t want to hear what I have to say, Well that’s to damn bad Chris because it’s time you listen. You are the one that jumped to conclusions the last time we talked, You are the one that ran out before I could say anything but I got signed with a team and that we should stop dating after graduation. I know you Christen and I know what went through your head that night. I was never going to break up with you as much as long distance would have killed me being away from you I can guarantee killed me more.”

“Kelley stop, please stop.” Christen said as tears flowed down her face not being able to stop them any longer.

“No Christen this is something you need to hear that day on the field didn’t go as planned I was nervous as hell. Yeah I did say we shouldn’t keep dating after graduation because I was going to ask you to marry me.”

“No” was all christen could whisper out. After that sentence Christens world stopped. She felt like she had been knocked out, she felt like there was no air and she could hardly breath. 

Kelley continued “What happened in your head was that I couldn’t handle the distance so you broke up with me right there and you booked it. You ran faster that day than I have seen you run ever and you never looked back. All along you thought I was the bad guy but in the end you just hurt yourself Chris. I tried so hard to find you after that but it was like you vanished and now here you are right in front of me but its like I’m living in one big nightmare. You are with Tobin and I can’t do anything about it. Christen I love you and thats not going to change but I know you are happy with her so please can we at least be friends?”

Christen couldn’t say anything she didn’t know what was happening. What was she supposed to do, what was she supposed to say. 

After standing in silence letting the news sink in Kelley shakes her head and then continues “You don’t have to answer that question now. I just thought you deserved to know what was really going on in my head on the field that day.” And with what Kelley had walked to Allies car waiting for the her to come out of the building to leave. 

Tobin and the other two ladies then walk out of the building laughing. Walking over to Christen Tobin could clearly see that Christen was in distress. “Hey babe you okay?” Tobin asked oblivious to the revelation that had just happened in Christens life.

“I don’t know.” Christen said honestly reaching out to Tobin. Tobin then wrapped her arms around Christen giving her the love and comfort she was in desperate need of. As soon as Christen felt Tobin engulf her in a hug she broke down. 

“Hey, It’s okay I’ve got you. Everything is going to be okay. Chris what happened?”

“I don’t know. Tobs I’m so confused.” Christen explained between sobs.

“It’s okay not to know sometimes. You take your time lets get in the car and we can talk about what happened okay. Oh and Allie, Alex and I decided just to hang out at my house when we were getting our stuff from the locker room. I thought it would be more comfortable for you that way.”

“Thank you Toby. For everything you have done for me and for everything I know you will continue to do for me. You are so amazing.” Christen exclaims in between sobs.

Tobin then puts her hands on either side of Christens face forcing the two to make eye contact and then says “I would do anything for you, I just want to make you happy beautiful.” The two women share a passionate kiss that relays the message that the two women are so much more invested in this relationship than they should be at this point but it is something that brings comfort to both women in that moment. 

Breaking apart both women then get into the car. Christen calms down a little bit taking deep breaths and gathering her thoughts thinking of a way to explain the lingering situation to Tobin. Once she has gathered herself completely she explains what had happened back in the parking lot minutes before Tobin had emerged. On the way to Tobin house Christen explains everything that happened with Kelley. Tobin feels like her world is slipping out from under her when she heard that Kelley was going to propose. With the way Christen was crying she guesses that Christen regrets running, she guesses that right now Christen is imagining what life with Kelley would be like and It makes her sick to her stomach. She becomes quiet and her walls start to rise. Christen sees Tobin’s knuckles turn white as she grabs the steering wheel and she sees Tobin’s Jaw lock into place. Christen knows she had better explain her feelings fast or she was going to lose Tobin. 

“But Tobin listen to me. I’m not crying because I’m sad I lost Kelley. I’m not crying because I made a mistake and ran. I’m crying because I was imagining if I had stayed at that field that day I wouldn’t have been here with you. I’m crying because even though that time had brought me through my darkest feelings it brought me to you. I’m crying because the moment Kelley said she wanted to marry me I couldn’t imagine my life with her. It made me realize that I love you and that scares me. You just asked me to be your girlfriend what not even two hours ago and I already love you. You give me crazy butterflies and make me dizzy when I see you walk into a room. Tobin you are the most amazing beautiful human I have ever seen and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Tobin had not expected Christen to say everything that she had just said. A calm had washed over her body the moment she had heard the words I love you come out of Christens mouth. Christen was her future and nothing was going to change that not even Kelley and her revelation. Tobin then took one of her hands off the wheel sliding her hand into Christens silently telling her that they were going to be okay. Christen laid her head on Tobin’s shoulder enjoying the comfortable silence they shared the rest of the way back to Tobin’s house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update took forever life got crazy. I'm hoping to be more constant with updates, but don't hold me to that.  
> ~TKTM

That night had gone well for both Christen and Tobin. It turned out to not be as awkward and uncomfortable as both women had imagined it being. Once they got to Tobin’s house the women decided on ordering food and watching a movie. With the movie on in the background the women caught each other up on their current happenings in life. It turns out Alex had receivers offers of talks of a new NWSL team in Orlando and was debating on whether to take the offer or not. Allie was enjoying married life with her new husband. Tobin and Christen were love stricken and had not much else to share and Kelley was loving living in a house with her current housemates she was even talking to a new girl. She refused to tell anyone who it was because she was scared she would jinx the good thing she had going, but said she would tell them all if it got serious enough. Both Kelley and Christen were happy that the other was living a life that they had both dreamed and imagined they would live. Things seemed to be going well for all the women and they saw nothing changing that any time soon. 

Kelley had left Portland with promises to keep in touch with Christen as well as with the other ladies. Both women decided that there was no point in disliking the other. Mistakes were made by both women in the relationship and there was no point in holding grudges. Yes there was still residual hurt and anger hanging around from the situation but with time both Kelley and Christen would find peace with what had happened. 

It had been a week since Christen had seen Kelley and she still hadn’t told any of her family about it. She was currently in a little cafe waiting for her sisters so they could spend some much needed time together. Sitting at her table sipping on a latte she had ordered she hears a squeal. Christen looks up smiling knowing that squeal from anywhere.

As Tyler pulled Christen in for a bone crushing hug she exclaimed “Chrissy its been so long, I miss you so much If I ever go this long without seeing you again your ass is grass do you understand?” in the most cheery but threatening voice Christen had ever heard. 

Christen nodded her had in response as she reciprocated the hug with her sister. 

“I feel like I have missed out on so much! I’m going to go order some food and then you can fill me in on your life and it’s drama.”

“How do you know I have any drama.”

“Christen drama swarms you like bees swarm honey, I know you have had drama in the past three months don’t pretend nothing has happened.” 

“Fine but you better have a long time blocked out in your schedule to hear it all.”

“Honey I have the rest of the day to spend with you.”

“We also have to wait for Channing to show up.”

“Oh lord we will be here forever then.” Tyler says laughing at her younger sister who will always be at least ten minutes late to everything she is invited to. 

“She isn’t that bad, go put your order in Ty.” Christen laughs as she rolls her eyes ushering her sister to the line so she can order some food. 

Channing enters the cafe not ten minutes later putting in her order before she goes to sit down to catch up with her sisters. They make small talk until all of their orders arrive.

“Okay what gives, something is up with you so spill.” States Channing as she stares Christen down reading body language. 

As Christen sits in a nervous state she decided its now or never that she shares her news. “Well there are a couple things that I want to tell you guys but please don’t freak out.”

“You can’t just tell me not to freak out Chris you know me way better than that.” Tyler says. 

“Okay well try please.”Christen begs as her nerves build. 

“Fine we will try.”

“Okay well I don’t really know where to start so I guess I will just jump right in, Umm Good news first I have a girlfriend and before you say anything yes you can meet her, yes she treats me amazing and no I’m not moving to fast. Her name is Tobin she is a professional soccer player and is drop dead gorgeous” Christen says as she looks down at her lap trying to mask the pink color that is rising on her cheeks. 

“Holy shit Chris I didn’t expect that. How did you meet her? Are you ready to get back into a relationship with someone who plays soccer? Are you ready for a relationship at all?” The questions fly from both of her sisters after their initial shock. 

“I met her at school, She is one of my students aunt’s and I know it might be inappropriate but we have talked about it and we won’t be together in front of Callie until she is out of my class. Yes I’m okay with her playing soccer and thats where my other news comes in. She is friends with Kelley who I saw this past week.”

“Holy hell no you didn’t” Tyler whisper yells as she leans in waiting for the story that is about to come. 

“I did and it surprisingly went well after the initial blow up screaming match.”

“What happened?”

“Umm well she dropped a huge bomb and confessed that she was going to ask me to marry her not break up with me on the field that day and I still don’t think I have processed it all the way yet.”

“Are you serious?” Channing says breaking the awkward silence that lingered after that news broke. 

“Serious as a heart attack, I was just a surprised as you two are trust me but we talked about it and we have both moved on and are happy where our lives are at now and decided to be friends.”

“I’m proud of you for being so strong and that you two could figure this out like adults but this whole situation is crazy. I’m just so confused why she would drop that on you and it be okay. Am I the only one who sees that this is a problem?” Tyler states with concern in her voice.

“It sounds sketchy Chris I’m with Ty on this one.”

“Well it’s not sketchy I think she just needed to tell me because If she never did it would have been in her mind forever and now that she admitted it she can let it go and move on. We are both moving on and are happy and thats all I care about.”

“Christen yes it might be closure but it still sounds weird.” Channing says sounding skeptical of the story Christen was telling her.

As Channing is talking Christen receives a text looking down and smiling at who it was. 

Tobin~ Hey babe what are you up to?

Christen~ I’m at lunch with my sisters.

Tobin~ Are you at Zelle’s?

Christen~ Yes, how did you know?

Tobin~ because I’m walking home from practice and I though that I saw you but wasn’t sure.

Christen~ Come back! Come meet my sisters.

Tobin~ Babe I look horrible I just got done with training.

Christen~ you could never look horrible, Please Toby!!!

Tobin~Fine, Anything for you sleeping beauty. 

Chris~ Yay! See you soon!

“Chris will you please listen instead of staring at your phone?” Exclaimed Tyler.

“Yes, Sorry I was texting Tobin. She has training right around the corner and I was asking her to come meet you two.”

“That is great Chris but you can’t change the subject, This whole Kelley situations sounds sketchy. Why couldn’t she find you its not like you fell off the face of the earth you were on the same campus.” States Tyler not being able to let go of the subject.

Christen rolls her eyes “I know Ty and I have thought about it a lot but its over and there a lot of missing pieces but I want to move on. It happened and its over. I’m happy now and that’s all I’m worried about. Now Tobin is about to walk through those doors and you two are going to be the nicest you have ever been to someone I have introduced you to do you understand?” 

“Yeah sure” both women say picking up from Christens tone of voice that this is important to her. 

Minutes later Tobin walks into the cafe searching for Christen finally spotting her and two people who look just like her. Tobin would have been able to tell that they were her sisters without Christen telling her. Tobin walks over tapping Christen on the shoulder once she turns Christen stands engulfing Tobin in a hug looking up and pecking Tobin on the lips.

“Hey babe, thank you for coming back for me.”

“Anything for you beautiful.” Tobin says as she leans in for another kiss, 

“Okay so this is Tyler my older sister and this is Channing my younger sister, Guys this is Tobin my girlfriend.” Christen says as she turns to her sisters introducing the girls to Tobin. 

“It’s really nice to meet you two, the genes are strong in this family it seems, you are all very beautiful.”

“Damn Chris you picked a good one, such the charmer.” Tyler says as she shakes Tobin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Tobin.” Channing says in a reserved tone. Ever since they were little Channing had been the level headed one. She was skeptical and always took things slow until she knew they would work out or she knew that the situation would be comfortable for everyone involved. Tyler was the complete opposite jumping feet first into everything she did. Tyler loved hard and fell even harder, which lead to a lot of late night talks and ice cream sessions with her sisters. Christen happened to be somewhere in the middle of both of them she was skeptical about a lot of things but on rare occasions she jumped and fell hard. Tobin happened to be a rare occasion. 

Tobin sat down feeling nervous for the impending conversation. 

“So Tobin what are your intentions with my sister? What happens when you are away on work trips? Do you see a future with her? What happens if you break up?” Tyler continues to rattle off questions and statements not giving Tobin any time to reply to any of them her face paling with every question shot at her.

“Ty stop, you don’t have to answer any of those questions.” Christen says in a tone that is serious and comforting at the same time. 

“No it’s okay, First I would never start a relationship if I weren’t to see a future with that person so I defiantly see a future with your sister. My intentions with your sister are to make her the happiest person in the world for as long as I can and I hope that is forever. We are taking it one step at a time so we just have to wait to see where everything goes. I never plan on hurting her or breaking up with her. She is one of the most important people in my life and I hope that is how things stay.” Tobin says all in one breath feeling more nervous in this moment than she ever has.

“Listen to me, if you ever hurt my sister you better kiss your life goodbye because I will find you and make you regret everything you have ever done do you understand?” Channing says as she protective side overpowers any other emotion in her body. 

“Chan you sound crazy chill” Christen says getting annoyed with her sisters 

“I second Channing’s statement” Tyler says as she sits back in her seat eyeing Tobin.

“I hear you loud and clear and I never plan on hurting her I promise.” Tobin says as her nerves settle and she becomes more confident in standing up for her relationship with Christen.

“Good, I like this one Chrissy.”Tyler says as her smile broke out. “ We honestly are just giving you a hard time.” She says as she chuckles.

“But really my statement stands don’t hurt our sister but I really like you.” Channing says giving Tobin a small smile. 

“I really like her too.” Christen says as she leans into Tobin leaning up to giver her a kiss.

“Good thing the feelings are mutual.” Tobin says as she smiles getting lost in Christens eyes giving her a kiss back.

The rest of the breakfast goes to Christens liking. Her sisters fall under the charm of Tobin. Tobin can tell that Tyler likes her but she feels that Channing is on the edge. They all make small talk getting caught up on each others lives the big things and the small things getting it all out. A coupe hours later the women decide that its time to go Tyler needing to get back to her husband and Channing needing to get back to studying for classes. 

“I love you two lets not wait so long to do things again please.” Tyler says as she hugs her sisters goodbye.

“Love you too and we won’t. See you soon” Christen says kissing them both on the cheeks.

They all go their separate ways ending the lunch date everything going so much better than Christen had ever imagined. 

“I think that went really well and I think at least one of your sisters likes me.” Tobin says as the two women walk hand in hand down the street on the way to Tobin’s house. 

“They both like you don’t let Channing fool you she just is protective.” Christen says leaning her head on Tobin’s arm. 

“Well I’m glad I can get all the Press sisters under my spell. I knew I had it in me” Tobin says. Both women laugh at the statement continuing their walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

This upcoming month was the first time Christen and Tobin’s relationship will be tested on a larger scale. Tobin was called into National Team camp where the team will be playing two friendlies against Costa Rica. 

Christen was so excited to finally get to watch Tobin play in a National Team game but was nervous for two reasons. The distance, and Shirley Cruz. 

The two women hadn’t been apart for more than a couple days but now they would be apart for a whole month and Christen was dreading it. Christens free time was mostly filled with Tobin and her friends and their crazy banter. Without it she was sure this month would be a quiet one. 

Shirley Cruz was a whole other problem. Tobin had told Christen about Shirley and about their relationship. Christen believed from their conversations that there were still residual feelings lingering between the two women but never brought it up. She though if Tobin could deal with her being around Kelley she could handle Tobin being around Shirley. Christen refused to tell Tobin her reservations about her leaving because she didn’t want Tobin to worry about anything but her job. 

Christen had just arrived at the Airport dropping off Tobin, Allie and Alex for their flights to camp. 

“I will see you soon, kick some ass out there okay beautiful.” Christen said as she leaned over the center console of her car to give Tobin a kiss.

“I absolutely will thanks for the encouragement Chris.” Allie said as she laughed at the statement leaning in and giving Christen a kiss on the cheek.

“You are so annoying.” Tobin said rolling her eyes hitting Allie in the arm then leaning in to give Christen her kiss.

“Bye Chris, thank you for driving you are honestly the best.” Says Alex as she exits the car with her bags dragging Allie and her bags into the doors of the airport.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Tobin says as she lays her head on Christens shoulder. 

“I’m gonna miss you too but you are going to go and absolutely kill it and then come home to me. Plus I’m only a text, call or FaceTime away. ” Christen says as she rubs Tobin’s thigh giving her encouragement.

“That sounds perfect, I’ll call or text you when I land. Thank you for driving me and those crazies.” Tobin says as she gives Christen one last kiss then gets out of the car.

“Any time babe, have fun see you in a month.” Christen says as Tobin backs up shutting the door. Tobin waves as she walks into the doors of the airport. 

Making her way home Christen thinks of things that can fill her free time. Once home she sends a text to Julie asking her to hang out as well as a text to her parents asking them to get dinner sometime soon.She texts Tyler and Channing asking them when they are available to get together again 

Julie answers with a text telling her she is on her way to Christens apartment and her mom responds that they can go to dinner later in the week. 

A couple hours later her and Julie are having their normal Saturday night hangout watching a movie and drinking wine gossiping about all the happenings in their life. But this Saturday night Christen seems distant and lost. The problem was that Christen still hasn’t received a text from Tobin about her whereabouts.

“Chris what is going on? You look out of it.” stated Julie as she stood up to refill her wine glass.

“Tobin hasn’t texted that she landed and she should have landed like an hour and a half ago.”

“Text her she is your girlfriend just ask. Chris what has gotten into you?”

“I don’t know just something seems weird and maybe its just me scared for this camp but I’m just nervous I guess.”

“Why are you so nervous? Isn’t this her job doesn’t she do this kinda thing all the time?”

“Yeah and I’m fine with her leaving and playing I just don’t think I’m fine with her playing against and being in the same place as her ex.”

Julie takes a deep breath and says “Chris text her, I’m going to fill up my drink and then we can talk about this.”

“Okay fine.” Christen says in a nervous voice looking down at her phone thinking about what she is going to say. Finally coming to a conclusion she texts. 

Christen~ Hey I know you are busy, I was just wondering if you landed.

Tobin~ Oh yeah sorry babe, We are all safe and sound. We landed about an hour ago everything seemed crazy after we landed and we all decided to go to lunch after checking in with the staff. 

Christen ~Good I’m glad, I don’t want to bother you I just wanted to make sure you were safe. 

Tobin~ You could never bother me sleeping beauty, I hope you are having a good day. 

Julie sits on the couch putting down her wine looking at Christen “so whats going on?”

After a moment of silence Christen takes a breath and explains whats going on in her head. “Well the National Team is playing Costa Rica and the captain of the team is Tobin’s ex Shirley. When Tobin and I had a conversation about Ex’s after the whole Kelley thing she told me about her I felt like there were still feelings there and it just hasn’t sat right with me sense. I’m scared something is going to happen between them and I’m going to break again.”

“Hey Chris I know that this is an uncomfortable and foreign situation but this is something you need to talk to Tobin about. You are always going to feel uncomfortable and wrong about the situation until you talk to her about it.”

“I know that you are right I just don’t want her to worry about something other than playing. I don’t want to be a distraction.”

“It might be a distraction but it’s something you need to do and I’m sure everything will be okay in the end.”

“Fine I’ll send a text asking to talk later tonight.” Christen said taking a deep breath swallowing her nerves grabbing her phone and sending Tobin a text. 

Christen~ I’m having an okay day, I hope you are having a good day and that everything is going okay. Can we talk tonight?

Not expecting an answer Christen puts her phone face down on the coffee table. Her nerves growing with every passing moment. 

“There I did it.”

“Why are you so nervous about this relationship? It’s never been like this in the past, not even with Kelley.”

Christen rubs her head deciding to share all her feelings with Julie.

“I told her I love her.”

“You what?” Julie said as she coughed on the wine she had just swallowed. 

“I told her I love her it slipped out when I was breaking down from the whole Kelley situation in the parking lot the day we went to the game and I told her I love her.”

“Christ you two just got together that sounds crazy. You are my best friend and I have known you basically my whole life you don’t rush your feelings what is going on? .”

“Jules trust me I know I think I jumped the gun. But she didn’t freak out, at least not in front of me she didn’t.” 

“Well did she tell you she loves you?”

“No but before I told her when we were talking about Kel she was pissed and I knew she was shutting down but then when it slipped out she calmed down and everything seemed right…”

“So you just said it to calm her down?”

“No well yes, I did say it to calm her down because I could see her shutting down but I do love her J. It’s crazy I know we haven’t been dating that long but I feel something with her that I have never felt with anyone else and its scary.”

As Christen was explaining how the night at the field played out she heard her text tone she had set for Tobin go off from her phone. She continues to explain how she feels as she grabs her phone and reads her text. 

Toby~ Hey babe, are you okay? We can talk now if you want I have free time. I also get out of practice at about 9 your time we can talk then too. 

“She asked to talk now but is also free at 9. What should I do?”

“Chris talk to her and stop being so weird, I need my confident kick ass best friend back.”

“I’ll call her but can you stay? I don’t know if I can do this alone. I just have a weird feeling something happened.”

“Yes I’ll stay but Chris she hasn’t even been gone for 12 hours what could have happened? Things are going to be fine. You are strong and you love her which is crazy but I know she loves you too. Hell have you seen the way that girl looks at you?” Julie said looking straight into Christens eyes.

The small pep talk gave Christen the courage to text Tobin asking if they could talk now.

Within minutes Christens phone was ringing notifying her that Tobin was FaceTiming her. With a deep breath Christen accepted the call looking into her phone at the face of the women that makes her heart beat and her stomach flip. 

“Hey babe. what’s going on, are you okay?” Tobin asks looking into the eyes that make her world turn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so much longer than expected! Life just gets in the way sometimes.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr (ask questions, give prompts, annoy me until I update!) please do! talkkriegertome.tumblr.com

“Yeah I’m okay.” Christen said trying to play off how she was actually feeling. The nerves growing within her.

“You sure?” Tobin said skeptical of if Christen was actually okay. Tobin had never seen Christen act the way she was acting right now and that worried her.

“Yeah everything is okay. I just miss you I guess which is crazy because I only dropped you off this morning, and I know that we have been apart and that traveling comes with your job it just feels different this time.”

“I miss you too and I wish I could be with you all the time but traveling is just something that I have to do. It’s such a large part of what I do Chris. But ever since you came into my life it’s been harder. What do you mean it feels different? What feels different?” Tobin said trying to understand what Christen was saying. 

“I guess it’s just the people you will be around. I’m fine every time you have traveled with the Thorns it just feels different this time, The people you will be around are different than normal and it just makes me nervous, and it’s not that I don’t trust you because I do. I trust that you are faithful and would never do anything to intentionally hurt me, I guess I just don’t trust other people that you will be around.” Christen rambled as she tried to explain how she was feeling to Tobin hoping not to be taken the wrong way. 

“People like who? I’m around these people all the time. I have basically grown up around these people.” Tobin said confused as to how she was supposed to take what Christen was saying. 

“I know you have but that’t not what I mean.” Christen said becoming frazzled in her thinking.

“Do you mean Kelley?” Tobin said trying to make sense of what Christen was saying. 

“No I’m not talking about Kelley, I don’t care about Kelley, well I do as a friend but you know what I mean when I say I care for her. Plus I don’t think you are going to sleep with Kelley.”

“Woah first of all I’m not going to sleep with anyone, and second I would never sleep with anyone on the team. So with that being said who are you talking about? I’m always with Alex and Allie so they shouldn’t be an issue and I don’t think you have met anyone else on the team but none of them are a problem.” Tobin said in a manor that was as calm as she could muster. 

“Well are you worried about me? Do you not trust me?” Tobin said after a small moment of silence. 

“No Tobs thats not what I mean. I do trust you, I trust you with everything in me it’s not you that I’m worried about!” Christen said as the frustration started to grow. She wasn’t frustrated in Tobin not understanding she was frustrated in the fact that she couldn’t just come out and say she felt threatened by Tobin’s ex. 

“Then who are you talking about? I’m at a loss Chris.” Tobin said as she came to the conclusion she that wouldn’t be able to figure out who Christen was talking about.

Christen took a deep breath. This was it she just had to come straight out with the answer or this conversation could go in a direction that Christen didn’t want. As she gathered her courage she looked at Tobin. She saw Tobin look at her with desperation in her eyes. 

“It’s Shirley, I’m worried about Shirley because you two were together for a while and what if you still have feelings for her and she feelings for you and then you realize you miss her more than you like me and she takes you from me.” 

After a moment of silence Tobin worked up the courage to speak in the midst of the words Christen had just said to her. “Oh… Shirley? You are worried about Shirley?”

“Yes, but now that you say it out loud, I feel like I sound stupid. I could have just told you without dancing around the topic like we did for the last twenty minutes. ”

“No your feelings are totally valid and you don’t sound stupid at all, But I want you to know that there is nothing for you to be worried about. Yes I’m bound to run into her sometime this month and I will see her on the field but I have seen her plenty of times since we have broken up. Nothing has happened those past times we have seen each other and nothing will happen this time either. I don’t have any romantic feelings for her, we are friends kind of like you and Kelley. Plus I have you and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you Chris.”

Hearing what Tobin had to say gave Christen a breath of fresh air. She wallowed in what Tobin had said really taking all of the things she had said to heart. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry for overreacting about this trip, thank you for being so amazing and understanding.”

“Anything for you sleeping beauty. But I have to go we have practice soon and I have to go get ready I will call you later before bed.”

“Have an amazing time at practice, kick some booty and talk to you tonight.”Christen said as she sent Tobin off blowing her a kiss and ending the FaceTime call. 

“That was one interesting call.” Julie said sitting down next to Christen startling her out of her internal thinking in the process.

“It went a lot better than I thought it would surprisingly, but it makes since that is how it went because Tobin is so easy going and understanding.”

Julie and Christen spent the rest of the night catching up on the shows they watch together weekly, gossiping as the night continued on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the month went off without a hitch. Tobin and Christen had talked every day about everything big and small never leaving anything out or letting there fears get in the way. As the ending of the month was reached Christen set up watch parties with her friends and family in order to watch her girlfriend play the game she was starting to fall back in love with. The U.S National Team had won both games with Tobin playing what seemed to be and what was said to be the best soccer of her career. Christen was glued to the screen every moment the tall slender women had the ball at her feet gliding through the Costa Rican players with ease time and time again. After both games Tobin and Christen would talk for hours about how the team and Tobin looked playing, They talked about plays and strategies and Tobin talked about how she could have done better with Christen telling her there wasn’t possibly anything she could do better. They would end each conversation with a countdown to when Tobin would come home. 

The morning Tobin was due to come home Christen couldn’t contain her excitement skipping into work vowing to make it the best day she could hope for. She went through her morning routine saying hello to everyone in the building as she made her way to her classroom. Making it to her class she put away her belongings then made her way to set up her class for the upcoming activities. After all of those tasks were done she looked at the clock noting that there were 7 more hours until Tobin would make touchdown at home. Willing the hours to move faster Christen convinced herself to fit her day with more tasks than usual to make her day go faster. 

After her kids arrived at school and the day continued to move forward but everything seemed to slow down. Christen was starting to dread the day as the time seemed to remain unmoving evey time she looked at the clock. She had made it halfway through her day hoping now that her kids were at lunch the day would move fast again. Christen gathered her own lunch taking it into the teachers lounge seeing Julie and grabbing the seat that was next to her. 

“How is your day going Pressey?” Julie exclaims once Christen has settled into her chair.

“Ugh it has felt excruciating. I just want it to be over.” 

“Why what’s going on?”

“Other than the day dragging and feeling like the slowest day I have ever lived nothing.” Christen says laying her head onto Julie shoulder. 

“Oh is this because Tobin comes home today? You are so excited for her to come home it just seems like its never going to come?”

“yes that is exactly it!” 

“I feel that every time Zach is gone for work. Speaking of Tobin and Zach, are you brining her as your plus one?”

“Oh my gosh I never asked but that was my plan, I still get a plus one even though forgot to tell you right?”

Laughing Julie says “Chris you are my maid of honor of corse you still get a plus one.”

“Well I just had to make sure, She doesn’t have a game this weekend so I’m sure she would want to come with me I will ask her tonight.”

The two women continue to talk about the upcoming wedding as well as talk about how their days have actually been minus all the dramatics from Christen. With her mind being occupied with the conversation Christens lunch hour seemed to sail by. Packing up her lunch she tells Julie she will text her with Tobin’s reply once she has it saying goodbye and leaving the lounge. She then goes to pick her class up from after lunch recess to continue on with her day. The rest of the day goes at what seems to be a normal pace for Christen defiantly faster than this morning which she is so thankful for. 

The end of the day had finally come with the ring of the bell and the flood of parents entering the room and students leaving Christen was getting more and more excited to for the moments that approached. She said goodbye to her students and made small talk with parents reporting how their children’s day had gone. Once the rush had slowed Christen looked around the room spotting her favorite little brunette sitting at her desk waiting to be picked up. 

“Well its just you and me Miss.Callie.” stated Christen as she looked down at Callie smiling as she caught a glimpse of Tobin in the little girl as she smiled up at Christen. In that moment Christen got a glimpse of what her future could look like. Shaking that thought away Christen decided it would be better for Callie to be ready to leave as soon as possible so she could go meet up with Tobin. 

“Okay well lets get your backpack and all of your papers and get ready to go. Do you know who is picking you up today?”

“Yeah Daddy is supposed to pick me up, he is never late.” Callie exclaimed looking to Christen for comfort.

“Maybe he is just stuck in traffic, don’t worry we will find out where he is.” Christen said as she engulfed the little girl in a hug, giving her some comfort in the situation. 

The two then went into the hall grabbing the backpack that seems to be two times to large for the little girl (which was one of Christens favorite thing to see, it always seemed to brighten her day) then reentering the classroom grabbing Callie’s papers from both her parent file and from her take home file in order to pack her backpack in preparation for her dad to arrive. Looking at the clock Christen gets a bit worried twenty minutes past the hour and still no sign of Jeffery. 

“Hey sweetie I’m just going to give your dad a call and see where he is okay?”

“Sounds good Ms.Press I’ll wait here and color a little so you don’t have to worry about me too.” Callie explains as she sits at her desk taking out a piece of paper and a marker beginning to color as if the situation at hand wasn’t bothering. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Christen giggles 

As Christen goes over to her desk she searched in her files for Callie’s emergency card. She finds the card entering her fathers number into the phone getting ready to call when she hears a knock on the classroom door. Putting the phone down Christen figures that the person knocking is most likely Callie’s dad. Walking over to the door she opens it finding the last person she thought it would be.

“Surprise” Tobin exclaims as Callie runs to the door launching herself at Tobin. Christen just stands in shock at the classroom door making sure she was seeing who she was really seeing. 

“Aunty Toby you are back! Daddy was supposed to pick me up today but I’m so glad he didn’t”

“Well I just couldn’t wait to see my Cal.” Tobin says laughing as she holds Callie tight Smiling at Christen. “ and you, Ms.Press you know I have more room in these arms for one more person right.” Tobin says as she shifts Callie into one arm opening the other making room for Christen. 

Christen didn’t wait for Tobin to finish her sentence smashing herself into Tobin’s arms holding her tighter than she ever had before. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Christen said as she placed her head on Tobin’s shoulder breathing in Tobin’s familiar sent. 

“I missed you too babe.”Tobin whispers in Christens ear. “I’ve missed my two favorite girls.” she exclaims loud enough for Callie to hear. 

“We missed you Toby so so much.” Callie says as she lifts her head off of Tobin’s shoulder kissing her on the cheek.

“Alright my ladies lets get going we have the whole night to celebrate me being home,but we can’t do that if we stand here and hug all night.”

“Can we get ice cream?” Callie asks eyes wide in excitement.

“We absolutely can, that was the first thing on my celebration list.” Tobin exclaims as she puts Callie down in order for her to go get her backpack.

“Toby are Allie and Alex back? Can we invite them too?”Callie asks as she brings her backpack over to Tobin.

“I will ask them if they would like to come, they are in the car waiting for me to drop them off so lets go little lady.”

“Is Ms.Press coming too?”

“I wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Tobin says looking at Callie to answer her question which in turn makes Callie squeal in excitement. She then turns to look at Christen. “Come on Chris the ice-cream isn’t going to serve itself.”

“I will meet you there I have to go home and change and then I will be there.”

“No please just come with us and then we can pick up your car and do some different kind of celebrating.” Tobin says lowering her voice so Callie can’t hear what she is saying.

“Fine only because I love you and I don’t think I can go any longer without you.”

Christen gathers her belongings meeting the two at the door then all three walk out of the building with both Callie and Christen holding one of Tobin’s hands.


	12. Chapter 12

As the three exited the building making their way into the parking lot Christen let go of Tobin’s hand telling her that she wanted to put all of her work belongings into her car. Tobin and Callie then head to Tobin’s car. Once at the car Tobin opens the door for Callie taking her backpack and lifting her into the car. Allie helps Callie buckle into her seat as Tobin puts Callie’s backpack in the trunk. 

Tobin walks around to the front of the car opening the driver side door she stands at the open door looking at Alex in the passenger seat and says “Hey Al you gotta get in the back.”

“What no! Why?” Alex exclaimed annoyed that she was being told she had to squish into the backseat with Allie and Callie. 

“Umm yes and because Chris is going to come with us to get ice cream and I don’t want her to sit in the backseat I want her to sit next to me.”

“Oh I get it so you are just going to force your best friend you have know for over half your life to go sit in the back so your girlfriend of what three months can sit next to you? I see where your priorities lie. Also when did we decide we were going to go get ice cream?” Alex says trying to get Tobin to change her mind about the placement of the people in her car.

With no luck on Alex’s end Tobin rolls her eyes pointing to the back seat as she says “Okay drama queen she is coming so get in the back. And we decided it when I saw my smoking hot girlfriend and I wanted to spend time with her now while also spending time with my niece both of who I haven’t seen for a whole month.”

“Whatever I will remember this Heath.” Alex says in a grumpy tone as she gets out the car in order to get in the back.

“Oh I’m scared.” Says Tobin rolling her eyes at Alex and her dramatics. 

In the meantime Allie and Callie are having the time go their lives laughing as they catch up on all of the things that have happened in the last month. Callie tells Allie all about the happenings at school and all about her new class and new friends. While Allie shares about her time away with the national team and all of the craziness that went on while they weren’t playing game or at practice (at least all of the appropriate versions of the tales to tell a six year old.

As Christen walks up to the car she can tell that something is going on between Tobin and Alex due to the standoff that was happening over the top of the car and she hoped that whatever it was it wasn’t about her.

“Umm is everything okay over here?”

“Yeah babe everything is perfect, you get the front seat, Al is going to sit in the back with Cal and Harry.”

“Oh yeah everything is perfect I just have to sit in the back with the Children.” Alex says not losing eye contact with Tobin in the process holding on to every hope that she won’t have to get in the back seat. 

“The children that are very capable of hearing everything that you say so watch what comes out of your mouths.” Allie reminds the two that are in current battle over who will have the front seat.

“If you really don’t want to sit in the back I can.” Christen says trying to smooth over the problem not realizing that she is making the problem even bigger.

“Oh see Tobs your girlfriend cares more about me than you do.” Alex says as a last resort.

“That’s not even a little bit true and if you cared about me you would let me sit next to my girlfriend.” Says an annoyed Tobin knowing with this statement she will win the battle.

“Ugh fine, well played Toby but also kinda dirty.” Alex said as she made her way to the back seat letting Christen move to the front of the car. 

“Hey sometimes you gotta play dirty to win.” Tobin laughed as she got into the car buckling her seatbelt waiting for the two other women to finally get into the car. 

Once everyone was buckled the four made their way to the ice cream shop making small talk about how their weeks had gone each taking turns talking about the good and the bad. Ice cream night went off without a hitch. This night happened to be one of the best nights of Tobins life it was simple and so filled with joy. Sitting back she watched all of her favorite people laugh and talk and just enjoy life. In this moment there is no place she would rather be. She wanted time to stop and stay here forever. Just as she is soaking up the moment she felt her phone go off looking down at who could possibly be contacting her right now.

Jeff~ Hey Tobs welcome back is there any chance that you are bringing my child back tonight or am I just going to waste away being lonely tonight?

Tobin~ Hey J thanks for the warm welcome… But I mean I guess I can bring her back if i have to.By the way you will always be a lonely loser to me. Lol.  
Jeff~ First of all nobody said anything about being a loser thank you very much! And yes bringing her back it would be very much so appreciated. 

Tobin~ Okay I’ll bring her her back in a little, we are just having an after school snack with Chris and Al and Harry. She will be all yours when we are done. 

Jeff~Thanks Tobs love you see you soon. 

Putting her phone down Tobin waits a few more minutes to soak up the joy before saying “Okay my loves we have to go soon.”

“No Toby we are having all the fun I don’t want to go yet!” Callie said as her little body tensed up getting angry at her aunt.

Getting down on her level Tobin explains to Callie that it’s getting late and her dad misses her and that he just texted and is getting sad without seeing his favorite girl. 

Giving in Callie gives Tobin a hug while she says “okay Toby we can go home I don’t want my daddy to be sad,”

“Good choice Cal.” Tobin exclaimed as she scoops the little girl up into her arms rounding up the other women before heading to the car heading to the car.

“Toby are you going to stay over at my house so we can party hardy?”Callie asks in an innocent tone. With this statement from the little girls all of the women around her burst out laughing.

“First where did you learn that? Second I would love to stay over but I heard you have a big soccer game tomorrow and you can’t be tired during your debut!” Tobin exclames in a way trying to find a way out of staying at her brothers house when she has bigger plans for the night. 

“Allie taught me that! And please Toby, please stay you just got home and my heart misses you! Soccer doesn’t even matter I’m not good like you or Alex or Allie.” Callie exclaimed begging her aunt for more time. 

The plea slowly broke Tobins heart but she knew she had to stay strong thinking of a way to ease over the situation that could turn into a total breakdown. “Of course she did but Cal can we make a deal?”

Christen saw what the words the little girl had just said did to her girlfriend. Tobin was putting up her best front to be strong but Christen could tell she was hurt. Reaching over Christen puts her hand on Tobins thigh and squeezes giving Tobin the support she needs. Tobin smiles taking a hand off the wheel placing it on top of Christens moving her fingers in order to hold her hand. Tobin then brings their interlocked hands to her mouth and gives christen a kiss on the hand as a thank you. 

“I guess we can Toby.” Callie says on the verge of tears knowing that crying won’t lead to her getting her way in this situation. 

“First of all I’m sure you an amazing soccer player, but practice makes perfect and your first game is the best kind of practice there is! Second my heart misses you too but if you go home now and get a good night's sleep I promise that I will be at your game tomorrow cheering so loud that you will only be able to hear me.” 

“Will Allie,Alex and Ms.Press be there too?”

“Well that is a question you have to ask them munchkin.”

“Will you come?” Callie says looking at Alex and Allie with her big brown eyes that were pleading for them to show up which forced both Alex and Allie to say yes.

“Ms.Press?”

“I will do my best to make it sweet pea” Christen says thinking about the risks of going to her students game. 

“Okay I can live with that.” In that instant Callies mood flipped upside down and she seems to be the happiest little girl on the plant. There was no telling that just moments ago she was on the verge of a meltdown. 

Tobin pulls into her brothers driveway, then getting out of the car unbuckling Callie carrying her and her backpack up to the house. She spends a couple minutes at the door catching up with her brother talking about the camp that had just happened as well as the activities that happened after she picked up Callie from school. 

Back at the car Christen was sitting nervously in the front seat thinking about the activities that were bound to happen later tonight. She tried to talk herself out of the nerves, it’s just Tobin she told herself and she trusts her and loves her and there is nothing to be nervous about. But as much as she tried to convince herself Christen just couldn’t help but feel the pit in her stomach grow as the minutes pass. 

Breaking her out of her thought process the car door opens and Tobin gets in explaining that it would be better to drop Christen off at the school to get her car and while she was getting her stuff ready to come over Tobin would drop Alex and Allie off at their apartments and they would meet up at Tobins apartment after both had done what they needed to do.

Christen was sent off with a sweet kiss and an I’ll see you later from Tobin. After Christen gets out of the Tobins car and is far enough away Tobin asks no one in particular. “was it just me or was she acting really weird.”

“I mean she isn’t our girlfriend so we don’t really know how she normally acts but she was super quiet after we left the ice cream shop.” Allie chimes in. 

“Maybe she is nervous to visit pound town with you Tobs.” Alex says in a joking tone not realizing that her joke was going to be taken more seriously than intended. 

“I mean maybe she is.” Tobin thinks taking what Alex had just said to heart pulling out of the school parking lot making her way home. 

“Tobs it was a joke if she is nervous it’s just because it’s something that is new not because it’s with you, She loves you and I can tell she trusts you so if there are nerves it’s not because of you.” Alex says becoming more serious.

“Yeah I guess you are right.” Tobin says not convinced of what Alex had just said.

“Or you could just ask her what’s wrong instead of just speculating what is wrong with her if anything is even wrong at all.” Allie speaks up. 

“This is why I keep you both around, I will always need you both to tell me when I’m being stupid.”

“You are being stupid.” Both women say at the same time laughing immediately after the words leave their mouths realizing that both of them were thinking the same thing.

“Okay,okay I get it I will talk to her.” Tobin said pulling up to the apartment complex that all three women reside in.Toben then parks in her parking spot then turning off the car. They all get out of the car saying their goodbyes and see you laters all going in separate directions to where their apartments are. 

Tobin plays with her keys the entire walk up to her apartment nervous about the conversation she knows she has to have with Christen. As she walks up to her door she is broken out of her thoughts when she hears someone clear their throat. 

Looking up at the sound Tobins smile spreads across her face looking at the person she believes is the love of her life “Hey, How did you make it here before me?”Tobin asks wrapping Christen in her arms knowing that this is exactly what she needs at this time. 

Christen giggles in the arms of Tobin answering “ I decided not to go home and get extra things I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with you, and I figured we could share clothes and things if you let me. So I just drove straight here.”

“Babe what’s mine is yours, And damn you must be a speed demon because I came straight here too.” Tobin exclaims as she lets go of Christen unlocking the door to let them into her apartment. 

“Excuse me I am not a speed demon, you have to remember I grew up around here so I know all of the ins and outs of this town. It just so happens I know a shortcut between here and my school.” Christen exclaims walking into the apartment taking off her shoes putting her purse and keys down next to her shows in the entryway. 

“Well you will have to show me that shortcut someday.” Tobin exclaims plopping down onto her couch watching christen play with her fingers in a nervous state. 

Tobin admires how beautiful her girlfriend is in her black pencil skirt that fits her curves perfectly paired with a white quarter sleeve blouse that is tucked in that complements her glowing skin. 

“I would love to show you.” Christen says in a small voice looking at her hands as her nerves come back to hit her full force. Getting no reply from Tobin she looks up to see her girlfriend staring at her with the most loving look she has ever seen someone giver her. The look Tobin is giving her does something to Christen that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“You look beautiful today.” Tobin says in a quiet voice as Christen has gained the courage to make her way over to Tobin. She thinks to herself it’s all or nothing so she slowly hikes her skirt to allow her to lift one leg over Tobins lap slowly straddling her leaning down to connect their lips.

Breaking the kiss Christen whispers “You make me feel beautiful.” in Tobins ear as she leans down placing light kisses on Tobins neck. 

With the light kisses and the whispers Tobin loses her mind hooking her hands under Christens thighs holding her in place standing up with Christen in her arms leading them to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut if it is something that you don't wish to read about you can skip down to the bottom of the line in the chapter. (This is also my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay!) 
> 
> Sorry this chapter has taken forever for me to upload! life gets crazy! I want to thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As Tobin lays Christen on the bed she breaks their kiss to ask her “Are you sure this is something you want to do?” Making sure both of them wanted the same thing. 

Laying on her back looking into Tobins eyes she says “I’ve never been more sure of something in my life” she then places her hands on Tobins cheeks bring their lips back together so the two could continue the moment they were sharing. 

As the kiss continues to build Tobins hands wander to the base of Christens shirt. Tobin first places her hands under the shirt slowly moving her hands up and down Christens torso feeling every detail wanting to remember this moment forever. She then slowly tugs on the shirt letting her know she is going to soon take off Christens shirt.

Christen having enough of the teasing she pushes Tobin up reaching down to the hem of her shirt taking the it off in one swift movement. In that same moment she says in a rushed tone “Just do it, I’m going to need you to just do whatever it is you are going to do. Please!” 

Taken aback by the sudden outburst from Christen a sense of confidence builds in Tobin as she reaches behind Christen unclipping her bra then pushes her back down onto the bed listening to instructions coming out of her girlfriends mouth. If Christen wanted her to just get on with it than that is exactly what she was going to do. Tobin leans her head down placing kisses down her neck, across her collarbone then down the center of her breasts. 

Once she feels she has peppered enough kisses on Christens upper half Tobin rakes her hands from the top of Christens collar bones down the center of her breasts and onto her breasts taking both in her hands rubbing them slowly giving them a gentle massage. Once feeling Christen has been satisfied listening to the moans that escape her mouth with every passing moment Tobin leans her head down taking one of Christens nipples in her mouth sucking on it lightly. 

“Tobin keep going, don’t stop” Christen begs in a breathy tone as she laces both hands through Tobins hair ensuring that Tobin won’t stop any time soon. Smirking at the complement Tobin switches to spend some time on the other breast. 

As Tobin continues nothing but moans and pleads for more come out of Chritens mouth. Hearing the validation coming out of Christens mouth Tobin stops to place kisses below Christens breasts slowly moving down to her stomach admiring every inch. While placing kisses on Christen stomach she reaches down unbuttoning Christens jeans learning from last time not to tease she pulls them off no teasing involved. Once Christen’s pants were removed only one item of clothing separated the two women from being connected on the highest level and both were more than ready to get there. Reaching down to take off the one remaining piece of clothing Christen grabs Tobins wrists forcing the women to lock eyes. 

Taking a deep breath trying to find the words Christen finally squeeks out “You are at an unfair advantage and I’m going to need you to take those off before you continue.” pointing at the clothes that adorned Tobins body. 

Wasting no time Tobin backs off of Christen striping down to just her underware to match the amount of clothing Christen had on. “Better?” Tobin asks. “I mean you could have taken it all off but I can do the rest ” Christen replies as she smirks pulling Tobin back down on top of her giving her a lust filled kiss. 

Pulling their lips apart Tobin goes back to peppering Christens body with kisses restarting at her collar bone trailing kisses all the way down to her pantie line. A whimper escapes Christens mouth letting Tobin know it’s time to loops her fingers into the band of Christens underwear sliding them off in one smooth motion. As the cloth slides down Christens legs she can hear Christen grow more eager with each passing moan and plead for Tobin to touch her. Tobin continues to leave kisses where she left off trailing down to Christens hips crossing back and forth between each hip bone. She then trails the kisses down to Christens thighs trailing her kisses into her inner thighs. Once there Christen bucks her hips telling Tobin she is more than ready.

Tobin continues to kiss Christens inner thigh listening to the pleads coming out of Christens mouth get louder as she grows more impatient. “You are so beautiful.” Tobin complements as she decided it is time to put Christen out of her misery. Tobin moves her mouth closer to Christens center leaving a trail of kisses on the way. Once at her core Tobin lightly rakes her fingers through her folds feeling that Christen is more than ready for Tobin to continue “you are so ready for me aren’t you beautiful” Tobin asks in a lusty whisper. “Yes please.” is all that Christen is able to whimper. 

Tobin starts by stroking Christens clit. Immediately hearing pleads of more. She then adds more pressure using her middle finger to rub circles on and around her clit. “Please Toby more please.” Tobin then slowly slides a fingers into Christens core slowly moving her finger in and out of Christens center. Once Christen asks for more Tobin adds another finger as Christen moves her hips getting Tobin to move her fingers faster until the two match in rhythm. “You are amazing.” Christen moans out as the two move together. The two women are covered in a light dusting of sweat as Christen pleads “Please don’t stop, don’t stop I’m so close” Just as she finishes the statement Tobin picks up the pace burying her fingers deeper into Christen. Moments later Christens back arches and a squeaky moan escapes her mouth as the feeling of ecstasy rushes throughout her body. 

Tobin slowly pulls her fingers from Chritens core as she leans up to have their lips meet . She whispers “I love you more than anything” as their lips meet which creates a passionate kiss. Once Christen has partially recovered Tobin once again breaks the kiss as she makes her way back down to the southern half of Christen body. 

Within moments Christen feels the feelings of lust rush back up into her body as she feels Tobins tongue lick through her folds. Christen can’t help but let a loud moan escape her mouth. Tobin continues to lick patterns on her center as well as sucking on her clit. Christen reaches down lacing her fingers through Tobins hair as she pulls her in closer to her core she moans out for Tobin to continue what she is doing as she also pleads for her to go faster. In moments Christens body tenses for a second time that night as she feels a similar feeling of ecstasy rush through her body she moans out “I love you.” Once Christen release the grip on Tobins hair Tobin places soft kisses on Christens center as she recovers. Tobin then reverses the path of kisses as she makes her way back up to Chritens lips. 

Once Christen had fully recovered from her orgasams in a lust filled tone she says “Your turn” as she flips their position. Tobin now lays on her back in the bed with Christen straddling her stomach. “I love you so much but I don’t think you are ready for what is about to happen baby.” Christen says. She is now in charge and Tobin couldn’t imagine anything in the world that could be more sexy than a dominant Christen Press. The only words that could Tobin could form were the words “I love you.” 

Hours later both women lay breathing heavily in unison, both had been satisfied to the fullest and decided to spend the rest of the night wrapped in eachothers arms sharing sweet kisses and from time to time whispers of I love you were shared between the two. Eventually the two women fall asleep intertwined. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Tobin is woken up by the sound of something vibrating on her side table. Rubbing her eyes and doing her best not to wake the sleeping brunette laying on her chest she reaches over to the side table to grab her phone which she has concluded is the source of the vibrating noise. Once the phone is in her hand she sees that Jeff has called three times and has left at least six texts. She also sees that she has unopened texts and missed calls from both Alex and Allie. Freaking out that something bad has happened to her brother or her niece she calls her brother back in a panic.

“J what is going on? Are you okay? Is Cal okay?” 

Christen is woken up by the sudden noise listening to the words coming out of Tobins mouth. She listens and prepares herself for the worst intently ready to spring into action if she needs to. 

“Yes Tobin everyone is fine for now but I will tell you that Callie won’t be fine if you aren’t at this game so you better get your ass here.” Jeff says in a annoyed but panicked tone. 

“Oh shit her first game is today. Okay yeah I’m coming, I’m on my way I wouldn’t miss her game for the world. Just running a little bit late Jeffy.”

“Yeah I’m sure you just happen to be running late on the one day you can’t be running late, and will Christen be joining you? Should we expect her in the same clothes from yesterday or some of your borrowed clothes?” Tobin hears a group of laughs come from Jeff as well as whoever Jeff was with. Her best guess Allie and Alex. 

“First of all you are annoying. Second of all we will see you soon and if you say anything to her about what she is wearing it will be the last thing you ever say. Understand? Also make sure Alex and Allie know that too.”

“Aye aye Tobs. No messing with Christen, I’ll make sure the girls know. Just please get here before Callie steps on the field which for your information is in about fifteen minutes so you better move and move fast!”

“Okay I’m on my way Jeff.” With that Tobin hangs up placing her phone back on the nightstand. She looks down at Christen who is now looking back up at her. Tobin tells herself that Christen is the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life and that this moment in time is something that she never wants to forget.

“We have to get out of bed don’t we?” Christen asks as she snuggles into Tobin guessing that the issue at hand isn’t in need of her jumping out of bed right this moment. 

“That we do my sleeping beauty.” Tobin replies as she kisses Christen on the forehead. 

After a moment of cuddling both women get out of bed Christen wrapping the sheets around her as she heads into the bathroom Tobin heads into the closet. Once at the closet Tobin chooses her outfit, then picks something out for Christen incase she didn't want to wear the clothes she had on the previous day. She places the outfit she picked out for Christen onto her bed as she turns around to face the bathroom when she hears. 

“Hey babe is there any way I can borrow some clothes today?” Christen asks as she peaks her head around the corner of the bathroom door. 

“You absolutely can. Infact I picked some out for you and they are laying on the bed whenever you are ready to put them on.” Tobin says as she walks into the bathroom stepping close to Christen wrapping her in her arms placing light kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

“I’m not complaining about this situation and I wish we could have a replay of last night but I’m guessing Callie would be very upset if her Toby didn’t show up for her game that her Toby promised her she would be at.” Christen says matter-of-factly. 

“You are 100% correct and I can’t let my little lady down so let’s get this show on the road beautiful!” Tobin says as she smacks Christens butt as she walks away getting ready to leave her apartment for the day. 

Once both women are ready Tobin grabs her keys off of the kitchen counter and the two walk out the door as they head to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this crazy ride. This is the first story I have ever written. I have never done anything like this before, if you are willing I would really appreciate some feedback/constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!  
> ~TKTM


End file.
